


Daddies and Twinks

by Neuropsyche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dominant Tony Stark, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Relationship, Peter is not Spider-Man, Submissive Peter Parker, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Tony is Ironman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche
Summary: Peter and Tony meet in an online chatroom and Tony becomes infatuated with the idea of being his sugar daddy and decides to come find him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a WIP - it's finished. I was writing it in discord, though, and it will take a while to format it better for posting here. It should be up in its entirety within a day or two, but I'll post as I go. Nothing underage in this story - although Tony refers to Peter as Baby - Peter is 22

“The dangers of having too much time on your hands and not enough people around you to keep you from getting into trouble.”

He smiled at his own small wit as he swiped the display, turning it on and immediately logging himself into what had rapidly become his favorite chat room.

“Hello daddies and twinks…”

He smiled, as he looked immediately for the only user he was interested in chatting with, and the smile grew when he saw the name PBJ show up – and was immediately greeted with a private message in the form of a smiley face.

_“Hi, daddy.”_

Tony shook his head, amused at himself for being so easily aroused by the simple greeting. When he’d seen the room list, the _daddy_ part of the title had instantly grabbed his attention – and when he’d asked FRIDAY for a definition of the word twink, he had instantly decided to hop on in and lurk for a while.

Meeting PBJ had been the best thing to happen to him in a very long time.

“Good evening, baby boy,” he typed, still smiling. “How was work?”

_“I made almost forty dollars in tips, so it was a good day.”_

Tony shook his head, wondering – not for the first time – how tricky it would be to become an actual sugar daddy.

“Don’t spend it all in one place,” he typed, still in a good mood and wondering how a conversation with someone he didn’t even know – and had never even met – could make him feel so cheerful.

_“It’s rent week,”_ came the reply – complete with a sick-face emoji – _“so it’ll go in the jar with the rest of them.”_

“You’ll buy yourself something nice, though?”

_“If there’s enough left over, I was thinking I could get some new shirts. How was your day_?” He added, probably ready to change the subject.

Tony allowed it.

“Long and filled with boring meetings. I really need a chance to relax.”

There was only the briefest of pauses, and then.

_“Would you want a massage?”_ Peter wrote. “_I could strip you down and straddle you… rub your back and shoulders until you’re nice and relaxed.”_

Tony sighed; his vivid imagination having no trouble bringing up that image – even though all he knew about the other’s features was that he was 22, slim, with brown hair, and brown eyes.

“I’d like that, baby boy…” Tony typed. “Then what? What would we do once I was nice and relaxed?”

_“It would depend on what you were in the mood for, daddy. You know I’m always up for whatever you want to do.”_

“Anything?” Tony asked, now typing one-handed as he allowed his free hand to slide lower, into his lap.

_“For you, daddy, yes.”_

_><><><>< _

Peter felt a thrill go through him the minute he saw the username pop up onto the listing in the chat room. He’d been waiting, really, and dodging other private messages as he lurked in the room, hoping that BFD would come in looking for a chat when he got off work.

He still wasn’t completely sure what the BFD stood for, since the man he called daddy told him that his name was really _Anthony_, but he liked to be called Tony. But then he’d added that he much preferred being called daddy, and that had excited Peter, who complied, immediately, and had ever since referred to him as such.

Peter smiled, aware that if he was actually in the same room as Tony, he’d be tongue-tied and blushing furiously at the discussion that they were having. It was exciting, though, to think of him being with the older man and being allowed to run his hands along his body, massaging him until he was relaxed.

Then?

Well, Peter knew he came across as confident online in chat, but his experience with sex was limited to his right hand, and very little else.

He was willing to learn, though, and Tony was teaching him a lot, without even knowing it.

“Would my baby like to be eaten out?” Tony typed in reply.

The young man groaned, sliding his hand under the baggy sweats he was wearing. Rimming sounded incredibly dirty, and he couldn’t even imagine doing it to someone, but when Tony mentioned it, it also sounded so hot that he couldn’t help the way he grew hard at the thought of Tony pinning him down and doing just that.

_“Yes, daddy. You’d make me feel so good. And get me ready for more…?”_

“I’d get you ready for _me_,” Tony wrote. “I’m so hot to be inside you, baby boy. So _hard_.”

Peter groaned, and stroked himself, lightly, thoroughly enjoying the play that he and Tony had going on. It was so exiting to him. Nothing he’d ever done before, but when he’d wandered into the chat room he’d been so interested and intrigued by the idea of being with someone so much older than him.

Someone who had all of the experience that Peter was well aware that he lacked – and the confidence to guide him through the whole idea of making the other person aroused simply by telling them what he wanted to do – or experience.

_“And then what, daddy?”_ He responded, typing a little slower because his right hand was busy, but he thought _that_ was hot, too, because he knew that Tony would know why. Would be well aware what Peter was doing – and that he was making him want to do it. _“What would you do to your baby boy?”_

“Once you were ready?” Tony responded. “I would put you on your belly, honey. My hand would be in the center of your back, holding you still, keeping you right where I want you, while my knees would nudge yours apart. Then you’d be open to me, Peter. Completely at my mercy for whatever I wanted. You’d like that, too, wouldn’t you, baby? Want to be daddy’s toy? Let daddy slide into you and make you mine, over and over?”

Peter’s breathing was already ragged at the visualization.

_“Yes, daddy. All yours. I need you so much. I’m so ready for you.”_

_><<><>><> _

The conversation went on for a short while in much the same vein. Tony was excellent at dirty talk and he liked the idea that somewhere in Seattle, Washington a young man was jacking off in front of his computer – or on his laptop, or wherever he was – just thinking about all the dirty, amazing things that Tony wanted to do to him.

Peter’s own responses were submissive and eager, and that was enough to have Tony hard, thinking of having the faceless young man under him, taking him with soft cries of pleasure and hungry moans of daddy, interjected here and there. It was enough to make him shoot a load all over himself in almost no time, and he continued the dirty talk, even while he was cleaning himself up.

“I hope you’re happy,” he typed, flexing the cramp in his right hand.

Peter’s response took a moment, which amused the older man.

_“Why? What did I do, daddy?”_

“You made me make a mess of my screen – and my hand.”

_“Lmao! You should see my ceiling.”_

Tony chuckled, aloud, and smiled.

“Feel better, baby boy?”

_“I always feel better after spending time with you, daddy. How about you? Are you relaxed, now?”_

“Definitely. Why do you live so far from me?? We could be having this conversation in my bed.”

_“And I’d fall asleep with your arms around me?”_

“When I eventually let you sleep.”

_“You say the sexiest things, daddy.”_

“Do you work, tomorrow?”

_“Yeah. Right after my last class. I’ll be home around ten, if you’re going to be free?”_

“For you?? I’ll always make sure I have time.”

_“Good night, daddy. Thank you.”_

“Thank you, Peter baby.”

He waited until the younger man logged out of the chat, and then turned his display off and sat in the dark, eyes closed as he enjoyed the aftermath of his climax, and the thought of Peter in his arms. He wondered what he looked like, and opened his eyes, smiling.

“FRIDAY? Find out who PBJ is, will you? Get me a picture.”


	2. 2

It was ridiculously easy, of course, and less than ten minutes later, Tony found himself delving into the history of Peter Benjamin Parker.

He started by looking at a few different photos; driver’s license, a couple of social media shots, and one taken for a microbiology class that he was in. Tony decided that if ever there was an embodiment of the word _twink_, Peter was it. He was slight, baby-faced and sweet. With porcelain skin and gorgeous brown doe eyes that were both intelligent, and sexy, Tony had to admit that he was even more infatuated than he had been.

Peter Parker was adorable.

Then came the boy’s history. Parents killed very young, lived with an aunt and uncle who had died not too much after them. With no other relatives, Peter had been put into foster care and had done very well for himself, despite the rough start. He was taking classes, working a lot of hours and still managing to pull down incredible grades.

“He’s cute and smart,” Tony told himself – and Friday. “I need to meet him.”

_“He doesn’t know you’re Ironman…”_

Tony scowled.

“Good point.”

How would he react? Would he be angry? Worse, would he go fanboy on Tony, and start asking for pictures and autographs? Would he get shy? Tony rather liked that thought, and settled back into his chair, staring at the pictures of Peter on his screen and once more casually stroking himself, thinking of how he would introduce himself to his baby without freaking him out and ruining any chance that he might have of getting to know him even better.

Tony definitely wanted to get to know him better. And that meant getting a little closer.

“Do I have anything scheduled for the next few days?”

_“Meetings, a seminar and lunch with Bruce Banner.”_

“Cancel everything. Tell Bruce I’ll eat with him next week.”

_“And the meetings?”_

“Tell Pepper I’m going for coffee.”

_“Very well.”_

“Get me a flight to Seattle.”

_“Leaving…?”_

“Tomorrow morning.”

He had other things to take care of, just then, or he would have left immediately. Closing his eyes, but still picturing Peter – under him and naked – Tony resumed stroking himself with a sigh of pleasure.

><><><><>< 

He was even more beautiful in person.

Tony’s flight landed him in Seattle just after noon, local time. That gave him plenty of time to go to his hotel and have a chance to settle in and relax. It was a nice room – a suite of rooms, actually – and the hotel was five-star, of course. He utilized the hotel’s concierge to get a rental, and then drove around the city a little to acclimate himself to it before he went to get a look at his baby.

The restaurant where Peter worked as a server was mainly Italian – which Tony approved of, and had a large enough interior that there were several servers working the already busy tables. Wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, with a hat to hide his features a little more, Tony didn’t look anything like Tony Stark, and managed to blend in fairly well. He watched long enough to see which tables were being handled by which people – even though he didn’t see Peter, yet, and asked for a table where an older blonde woman was working.

He wasn’t ready meet his baby, yet; he wanted a chance to _see_ him, first.

He’d ordered a drink and was looking through the menu, idly, when he heard someone say Peter’s name. Looking over the top of his menu, he got his first look at the younger man, and watched, almost enthralled, as the boy went up to a table that held a small family who had just been seated, and asked what he could bring them for drinks – all the while teasing the little girl with a familiarity that told Tony they’d been there many times before.

He was beautiful. And the teasing was in just the right amount of fun that the little girl was practically wriggling in happiness at the attention, while the parents looked on – probably grateful that they weren’t dealing with an obnoxious child while trying to eat.

Tony had to admit that _he_ was grateful for that, too.

As he ordered, and was brought a plate of pasta and sauce, Tony watched, surreptitiously, as Peter moved smoothly between the tables he served, quick with a smile, but with an air of bashfulness that charmed Tony without turning him off.

Graceful, and lithe, and so pretty.

Tony couldn’t wait for the evening to end, and for Peter to come online.

_“Hi, daddy…”_

Tony smiled, automatically, but it was even more sincere than usual. Now that he knew the face on the other side of the chat, he was that much more enamored of Peter, and even more aroused by the greeting.

“Hi, honey. How was your day?”

_“Long. I had a busy night.”_

Tony knew that; he’d watched for over an hour while Peter had run himself ragged, helping the people he worked with, dealing with customers and being all around amazing.

“Are you alright?”

_“Sure. Just tired. I’m happy to see you, though.”_

“I’m happy to see you, baby boy.”

_“How was your day?”_

“It was a travel day for me.”

Peter had been told that he tended to travel often, so it wasn’t a surprise.

_“It must be exciting; flying all over the country like you do.”_

“Usually, no. It’s just for business. This trip is a little different, though. I’m going to meet with someone. He just doesn’t know it, yet.”

_“A surprise visit?”_

“Yep. Hopefully he’ll be glad to see me…”

_“He’d be crazy not to be happy to have you with him.”_

Tony smiled at that, and shook his head, hoping the boy (and, yes, he knew Peter was twenty-two, but he was still a boy as far as the older man was concerned) would still think that when he admitted the truth.

“You know exactly what to say to make daddy feel good, baby.”

A smiley face emoji.

_“I always know how to make my daddy feel good.”_

“I wish I could make you feel good,” was Tony’s reply.

_“Would you give me a massage?”_ Peter asked. _“If you were here, with me? Rub your hands all over my body and make me feel good, too?”_

“All that and more, honey.”

_“I wish you were here. I need my daddy so badly.”_

Tony hesitated, but he wasn’t cautious by nature – something that had gotten him into trouble more than once. This time, though, he could only hope that his rash behavior wouldn’t ruin a relationship that he thoroughly enjoyed.

“What if I _was_, baby boy? What if I told you I was in Seattle and wanted to meet you?”


	3. 3

Peter froze, hand that had been halfway to his pants stopping as he stared at the words on the screen. His heart suddenly racing in fear and excitement – but mostly fear.

Tony was there? Was really in _Seattle_? What was he thinking? Was _he_ the one that he’d mentioned hoping to meet? Peter felt a thrill of anticipation, but damped it down. He was such a loser? What was someone like Tony going to think of someone like _him_? Confident online, but not so much face to face, Peter would probably stutter or something and make himself look like an idiot.

Tony must have understood what was happening, because after a moment, there was another message on the screen.

“Don’t freak out on me, honey… I’m not expecting you to hop into my bed, or anything. I just want to meet. To let you see me – and to see you. To know the person behind PBJ. It can be a public place – and, if you want, you can bring a friend to make you feel safe.”

That was such a reasonable request that it calmed Peter down, a little.

Could he? _Should_ he? Tony was so far out of his league, but seemed sincerely interested in keeping Peter from feeling nervous about actually coming face to face with him. His hands shook, though, as he reached for his keyboard.

“Where are you?” he asked.

“The Grande.” was the instant reply. “It’s a hotel right downtown. I have a rental car, though, so I can come wherever you want me to.”

Peter smiled, even though he was sure there had been no pun intended. He wondered what Tony would think if he knew he’d instantly tossed his mind into the gutter with offer. He wondered how disappointed Tony would be if he knew just how inexperienced his ‘baby’ really was in all things sexual.

_“That isn’t too far from me,”_ he said. _“Can we meet in their restaurant? Or their lobby?”_

“How about the lounge?” was the counter. “It’s public enough to be safe, but a drink would be short enough duration that if you want to go, you don’t feel stuck with me over an entire meal.”

Peter licked his lips, nervously, but then shrugged – even though no one was there to see it. He was always telling himself that if he had the chance to do something crazy, he _would_. Here was a perfect opportunity. And it was public, like Tony said. He could leave any time. He didn’t even need to stay for the drink, really.

_“Okay. I can be there in twenty minutes.”_

“I’m so glad you said that, honey.” And Peter smiled, feeling himself tremble, just a little. He wondered what Tony would _sound_ like, calling him that. “There’s a table to the right when you walk in. I’ll be there.”

_“How will I know it’s you?”_

Tony had described himself about as generically as Peter had, after all; dark hair, dark eyes, goatee and medium build.

“I’ll be the one wearing his heart on his sleeve.” And then: “And a blue ball cap.”

_“Okay. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”_

Tony read the words on the screen over and over for a long time, feeling about as nervous as he ever could remember being. He was coming. He’d agreed to meet him. He felt his heart beating a little faster.

“Jesus Christ.”

What if Peter freaked out on him when he found out Tony was Tony Stark? Would he freak out? Would he faint, or something? He didn’t seem the kind, but you never really knew, did you? Maybe he’d be mad? Or make a scene? Or maybe he wouldn’t, and it would be a great time for both of them.

“I’m looking forward to seeing you, baby boy,” he typed, hands shaking enough that it made him roll his eyes and call himself a few names.

Then he logged off the computer and went to take a quick shower.

><><><>< 

“I must be out of my mind…” Peter thought to himself as he hopped off the bus and ended up almost right in front of the Grande hotel. “Meeting a total _stranger_ I met off the internet? That’s how horror movies start…”

Of course, it was also how some of his friends had met their significant others, though, he knew. Which was enough to keep him from being too scared to follow through.

Tony seemed fairly reasonable, after all, and he wasn’t making any demands that Peter didn’t think were the what a crazy serial killer might be making. He was asking to meet in a public place, with people around. And for good reason, really.

For all Tony knew, _Peter_ might be the serial killer.

He walked into the main lobby of the hotel, and looked around, amazed. The place was magnificent. Like one of those hotels that you only see in movies with the super rich. Marble and brass and a huge wood desk area with people in fancy outfits checking in and snappily dressed staff bustling up to help them with their luggage.

Peter immediately felt out of place in his slacks and polo shirt.

He probably should have worn a button down and a tie.

“Can I help you, sir?” a member of the hotel staff offered, politely.

Probably noticing how lost Peter looked.

“Could you tell me where your lounge is, please?”

“Through that door, and to the right of the restaurant.”

“Thank you.”

He took a deep breath and forced his feet to move him in the described direction, and was soon standing at the entrance to the place, looking around – and immediately to the right, biting his lower lip, and feeling as nervous as he ever could remember being.

><><><><> 

Tony saw him the moment he walked in.

Of course he did. He’d been watching for him since he’d sat down, and had been nervously looking at his watch. Twenty minutes had gone by, and Peter hadn’t shown. Worried that he’d decided not to come, he’d swallowed the drink the server had brought him, and asked for another. Just in case he was going to need it to drown his sorrows, later.

Ten minutes later, he’d been reaching for it, figuring what the hell, and his hand had stopped when he saw the motion at the entrance and saw his baby walk into the room and look his way. Tony stood, but the corner he was in was dark enough to hide his features a little – as did the ball cap he had on. He waited where he was at the table, while Peter visibly gathered his courage and walked over to stand in front of the table – across from him – smiling, automatically.

“Ton-“ the words cut off, and his eyes grew wide. “You’re _Tony Stark_…”

He nodded, holding up a mollifying hand.

“I _am_. And _you’re_ beautiful.”

“But…” the compliment went right past Peter. “I don’t-“

“Don’t freak out, okay?”

“I don’t… What? I mean… I’m here to-“

“_I’m_ BFD, Peter,” Tony interrupted. “Sit down, okay? _Please_?”

The boy did as he was told, but Tony actually had to come around the table and hold the chair for him; he couldn’t take his eyes off Tony. Peter sat down and shook his head.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “Is this a _prank_?”

Tony couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the question.

“How many people do you and I know in common that would use me to prank you?”

Peter flushed. Ask a stupid question…

“But then what… I mean… you’re _really_ BFD? I don’t… why would _Tony Stark_ be-“

“Could you keep your voice down, just a _little_?” Tony asked, trying to be calm and project calm. “Not because I don’t love to hear you say my name – because I _do_ – but I would really rather not have a crowd of people coming up to me for autographs and pictures.”

“You’re _really_ Tony Stark?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re _really_ BFD?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve been calling _Tony Stark_ daddy for the last three weeks?”

Tony smiled.

“You _have_. And I love it.”

Peter was stunned and couldn’t hide it. Couldn’t do more than stare, really.

“I’m going to need some ID, please,” a voice said, startling him and making him jump.

He and Tony both looked up to see that a bartender had walked over. Almost certainly drawn to Peter’s extremely baby face. The boy took out his wallet, and pulled his license from it, handing it over. The bartender studied it, carefully before nodding and handing it back.

“Thank you.”

He left them alone, and Tony smiled.

“Do you mind if _I_ see that, too?” he asked. “Just to make sure.”

Peter smiled, echoing Tony’s – for the first time since he found out who he was – and handed over his license.

“You don’t really think I’d be meeting someone in a bar if I wasn’t _legal_, do you?”

“You hear all kinds of weird stories,” Tony replied, making a show of comparing Peter’s picture with his face. “The internet is _full_ of crazy people.”

“_You_, included,” the boy pointed out. “What’s _that_ all about, Mr. Stark?”

“It’s a long story, and best told in a less public place,” Tony told him. “Do you trust me enough that we can go to my room, so everyone around us doesn’t get to listen in on it?”

Peter hesitated, but then nodded. It was Tony Stark, after all. Freaking Ironman in the flesh!

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

Tony stood up, and handed Peter his license back, before he downed his drink in a gulp.

“Good. And I wouldn’t object if you continued to call me daddy… just so you know.”

Peter flushed at that, and waited for Tony (_Tony freaking Stark_) to walk around the table once more. This time the man put a hand casually on the small of Peter’s back, guiding him to the entrance that he’d only just walked into.

“You… you really _do_ like that daddy stuff, then?” Peter asked as they reached the arch that opened into the lobby – which then led to the elegant bank of elevators.

“You don’t?” Tony countered.

“Oh. Yeah. I _do_,” Peter told him. “I mean, it’s more of a _fantasy_, really, than anything. But-“

“I think this is yet another conversation that we should have in _private_,” the older man said, his smile softening the words. There were other people waiting for elevators, and Peter couldn’t believe that none of them had recognized Tony for who he really was. “Tell me about your day, instead. How were your classes?”

“They were fine.”

“And your lab partner?” Tony asked, remembering a conversation he’d had with Peter, a few nights before. “Did he show?”

“Yeah.” Peter was starting to relax, a little – which was almost certainly Tony’s intention. “It turned out to be really well done, too. We’ll ace it, for sure.”

“Good.”

The elevator opened, and Tony guided Peter into the car, his hand never losing contact with his back. The billionaire pressed the PH button, and then swiped a key card, making the green light go on. Other people joined them on the elevator, but Tony and Peter were in the back of the small crowd, and everyone was facing the door.

When Peter dared to look, silently, up at Tony, he found the older man was watching him, intently, and he smiled at him, making his entire expression lighten up and his eyes warm.

Peter flushed, again, shivered, and suddenly felt a stirring of desire in his belly. Tony’s hand pressed just a little firmer against him, but he didn’t say anything – and neither did Peter.

Plenty of time to talk away from the crowd, after all.

The suite was amazing, of course. Peter knew that he shouldn’t be surprised. It was Tony Stark, after all. Tony opened the door and let Peter walk in, first, and the boy looked around and whistled.

“Nice.”

“You should see my place back home,” Tony told him with a smile, pleased that he was impressed, but glad he didn’t look quite as shocked as he had.

“I bet.” He looked around and then sat down on the arm of the leather sofa. “So… you were going to tell me why _Ironman_ needs to go on the internet to find someone to chat with. There must be a million people on social media you could hook up with. I happen to know you have like a billion followers on Facebook.”

He was one of them.


	4. 4

“And they _all_ want to talk to me,” Tony agreed. He walked to the mini bar and took out a bottle of wine and then picked up a couple of glasses and poured for himself and Peter, and handed the boy one. “They want to know what it’s like to hang out with the Avengers. How it feels to be a superhero. What does the suit feel like up close? How big is my dick? They want me to donate to their causes. Promote their programs. None of them have ever asked me how my day was…”

“Oh.”

Peter took a sip of the wine, even though wine wasn’t something that he had, often, and usually it was from a box the few times he’d gone to a party or something that it had been served.

“So, I popped into the daddy and twinks channel, because I was lonely one night, and here comes PBJ, and he doesn’t know I’m Tony Stark. Doesn’t know I’m Ironman and a part-time superhero and all he wants from me is some conversation and maybe a little attention.”

“A _lot_ of attention,” Peter corrected with a smile.

“Which I have plenty to give. To someone who doesn’t want to be with me just because of my name.”

“That _must_ be lonely,” the boy conceded. “I never even thought of it from that kind of view.”

“No reason that you would,” Tony reminded him. “But I like the chance I had to have normal conversations and not someone asking if I can introduce them to Thor.”

Peter took another sip of wine.

“_Can_ you?”

_That_ made Tony laugh, and he sipped his own wine before walking over to stand in front of where Peter was sitting.

“Your turn," Tony said. “The daddy room? Is that a kink of yours, then?”

“I didn’t _know_ it was,” Peter admitted, blushing, slightly. “But when I started lurking in there and watching the chats going on, and what they were talking about… I… well, it was _exciting_, you know? Having someone older who wanted to be the one in charge. Wanting to be daddy to the younger guys and make them feel good, and teach them how to make them feel good, too. And then, there was _BFD_… who was suddenly willing to spend a lot of time talking to me… asking about things that aren’t that interesting, but making it seem like they were important.”

“Like?”

“Like how my lab went. Or what I was doing on my day off. How was work? A lot of the daddies in there just start up with ‘open your mouth and let me put my dick in there’, and never even mention the mundane things that are important, too.”

“They’re interesting to me,” Tony told him. “Because the little things are what make the bigger things happen. Good or bad. It’s important to me that you have good days.”

“I could tell,” Peter said. “Which is why I kept coming back.”

“You like the attention.”

“I _love_ it,” Peter admitted. “Yes.”

“And the dirty talk?”

Peter blushed, but nodded.

“Yeah. _That_, too.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Tony told him, setting his now empty wineglass aside. “I enjoy the dirty talk with you. Honestly, I just plain enjoyed your company, Peter. Which is why I wanted to meet you. To see if you were as sweet in person as you were online in the chat room.”

Peter smiled.

“It’s pretty surreal…” he said, downing his wine and setting his glass aside, too. “I’m talking to Tony Stark.”

“Yep.” He spread his arms apart and shrugged, his tone slightly self-depreciating. “You’ve got me, now. All to yourself, baby boy. What are you going to do with me?”

Peter hesitated. Uncertain if he should admit his lack of experience, or if that would be a turn off for Tony – who probably was used to having partners who knew what they liked and were willing to tell him exactly what to do. Like Peter did online in the chat – even if he’d never actually done (or had done to him) any of those things.

“You promised me a massage…” he reminded him, prevaricating. “If I remember, correctly.”

“Yes, I _did_.” Tony reached out his hand to Peter. “Come on, honey. The couch isn’t the place for a massage. Let me take you to bed.”

He took the hand and allowed Tony to pull him to his feet, and his nervousness must have communicated to the older man because he smiled, reassuringly, and touched Peter’s cheek.

“Don’t be nervous, Peter. We’re not going to do anything that you don’t want to do, okay? There’s plenty of time for us to get to know each other.”

The boy nodded and Tony led him into the bedroom, which was dominated by a large bed. Tony stopped him at the side of the bed, and pulled him, gently, closer.

“Can I kiss you?”

Peter blushed, and nodded, and the billionaire touched his cheek with a gentle hand, cupping his face and leaning in, his hand keeping Peter from tilting his face just at the wrong time and maybe bumping noses or something. Tony’s lips were soft against Peter’s forehead, and then against his eyelid, which Peter closed as he pressed a butterfly kiss against each one, and then worked his way lower; kissing Peter’s nose, and then his cheek and finally brushing against his lips.

The boy gasped at the sensation and Tony pulled back, his eyes locked on Peter’s.

“You’re okay, baby… daddy will take care of you.”

Peter shivered at the words.

“What do I do?” he asked, breathlessly.

“Take off as much clothing as you’re comfortable with,” Tony told him, stepping back to allow him some space.

Peter hesitated, kicked off his shoes, took off his shirt, and then held his breath, closed his eyes and dropped his pants, as well, stepping out of them. Tony smiled, charmed by the innocence of the actions, and he ran his hand along the boy’s surprisingly well-defined chest and stomach. He’d left his boxers on, and that was fine with Tony.

He’d meant what said; they had all the time in the world to get to know each other, and he wanted the boy comfortable with him.

“Lay down on the bed,” Tony told him. “On your stomach.”

Peter did as he was told, crawling to the middle on the bed, and then sinking into the bedding, turning his head to watch what Tony was doing. The older man waited until the boy was comfortable, and then removed his sweatshirt and t-shirt, the ball cap and his shoes, and joined Peter on the bed.

“I’m going to straddle your hips,” he warned him, sliding his hands along Peter’s sides as he put actions to words and brought his leg over Peter’s body, now resting his weight back on Peter’s rear and enjoying the sight of the lithe, young body under him. “You okay?”

Peter nodded.

“Yes.”

“Relax for me. Let’s get rid of the stress of your long day.”

“Okay.”

Tony was extremely good at massages. He started right at Peter’s neck, feeling the boy tense at the touch, and then relax, marginally, when he didn’t do anything more than rub his neck muscles, soothingly. Then he moved on to his shoulders, and each individual arm, feeling Peter relax even further – which was exactly what he was trying for.

He moved his ministrations to Peter’s shoulders, again, and then eased himself down onto his thighs so he could work Peter’s back and then his lower back, his hands releasing all the tension from Peter’s day, as well as that caused from being surprised by Tony’s unexpected visit.

The billionaire smiled, suddenly, as his massage ended at the waistband of Peter’s boxers. He’d done even better than he’d anticipated, and had relaxed Peter completely.

The young man had fallen asleep.

Tony leaned forward and eased his leg back over Peter, careful not to jar him. Yes, he definitely had Peter exactly where he wanted him. It would have been simple to ease his boxers down, nudge those long legs apart and have his way with him, then and there, but that wasn’t what Tony wanted.

Well, yes, he _wanted_ to have his way with him. But he wanted it on his terms – _and_ on Peter’s. And that meant allowing the younger man to be allowed a little input. He leaned over, still on the bed, and brushed a kiss against Peter’s cheek, then reached for the blanket that was across the bottom of the bed, and covered the sleeping form.

Peter roused, just a bit, when Tony pressed himself right up against him, still wearing pants, although nothing else.

“Tony…?”

“Shh… go back to sleep, honey.”

To his delight, the boy cuddled into him, his head coming to rest against his chest with a sleepy sigh. Tony rested his hand on Peter’s hip, and closed his eyes.

It was a lot later in New York than it was in Seattle, and it was pretty later there, too. He took a little longer to fall asleep, but he was soon sleeping, as well, one arm slipping protectively around Peter to hold him even closer.


	5. 5

The alarm on Peter’s cell phone going off somewhere in the room woke him with a start. He opened his eyes, sleepily, and realized it had also woken him with a *Stark*, Peter’s sleepy mind added. Tony Stark was in the bed with him, above the same set of blankets that Peter was under, but there was definitely an arm firmly around him, and there was no mistaking that Peter was right up against him and had his face practically buried in the other man’s chest.

“Is your alarm really the _Emperor’s March_ from _Star Wars_?” Tony asked, sleepily, almost startling Peter.

He had been trying to decide if he should wake the man, or try to wriggle out of his arms to find his alarm without disturbing him. The fact that Tony was awake, too, solved that problem for him.

“Yeah. Sorry it woke you.”

“So am I…” the words were annoyed, but the tone was amused, and the arm around him tightened, briefly, and then released him, completely. “Find it and turn it off, honey. Then let’s go back to sleep for a while.”

“I can’t,” Peter told him, rolling toward the sound, which was luckily the opposite side of the bed from where Tony was. “I have a class today.”

“Miss a day. You’re smart; you could catch up, right? I want to spend some time with you. Learn more about you. Let you learn everything you want to know about me.”

Peter reached for his pants, trying to do it without getting out of the delightfully comfortable bed, and managed to hook a belt loop on his slacks. He pulled them over and fished his phone from the pocket, relieved that he always had an alarm to back up that he might otherwise sleep in.

“I have to work today, too,” Peter reminded him. “My class ends at 11:00, and I start work at noon.”

“Call in. Say you’re sick. Tell them your online boyfriend came to town and gave you mono.”

Peter smiled over at him, still incredulous of the idea that it was Tony Stark – _the_ Tony Stark in the same bed as him. A bed that he apparently fell asleep in before they had a chance to actually do anything, if his memory served him right. He certainly didn’t feel any physical side effects of sex – and he was sure that he would. All the stories he heard or read had mentioned aching the next day – sometimes so much so that it was uncomfortable to walk.

He was pretty sure he and Tony had chatted online about the older man fucking him so many times in the night that Peter would find it hard to walk the next day. He blushed at the reminder – especially with him right in the bed with him.

“I can’t call in,” he said, flopping back down, gracelessly, onto the bedding, and daring to put his face back where it had been. “It’s rent week. I need the money.”

“How about I give you whatever you’d miss out on from working – and from your tips – and you let me take you someplace for breakfast and we go for a drive and do some sightseeing? I’ve only been to Seattle a couple of times, and never left whatever building I was having meetings in.”

“You want to pay me for not going to work?”

Tony smiled, and touched his cheek.

“It sounds a lot better than paying you to spend time with me – even though it amounts to the same thing, I suppose. C’mon, Peter, honey… _please_? You can show me around and we can have a fun day, together. I hear there’s a very nice zoo. We could go there.”

Peter hesitated, incredibly tempted.

“I should work.”

Those brown eyes turned on him, full force, then, filled with sleepy hope, and entreaty.

“Yes, you _should_, but I’d really love to have you all to myself and not share you with anyone else, at least the first day we’ve met in person. I know I just showed up out of the blue, throwing surprises at you left and right and knocking you off-kilter. Let me do it one more time by messing with your schedule.”

“Fine…” he ignored the triumphant little happy dance that Tony did, still laying in the bed, and shook his head. “But only because it’s a slow day, so they won’t miss me, too much.”

Tony gathered him into his arms.

“Whereas I would miss you entirely too much, and would be very immature about it.”

Peter sighed at the sensation of being held. Completely enthralled at the idea of waking up with someone who wanted to cuddle like Tony apparently did. He allowed the blanket that he was tangled in to fall a little, freeing his arm, and he touched his chest, tentatively.

“You’re… we didn’t…? What happened last night?”

Tony caught the hand Peter had touching him, and brushed a kiss against it, before he pressed it harder against his bare chest.

“What do you remember?”

“You were giving me a massage… and I must have fallen asleep.”

“That’s exactly what happened, honey. You fell asleep while I was relaxing you.” He smiled, clearly not at all annoyed. “Which just shows that I excel at everything I do, right?”

“Right.”

“It felt good?”

“Yeah. Thanks. I’ve never had a massage like that, before,” he admitted. “Strip down and have the deep rub like you did. Usually just the neck and shoulder thing.”

“Those have their uses,” Tony conceded. “But the one I did is designed to make sure you wake up feeling good. Do you?”

“Yes.” He snuck a peek under his blanket and found that he was still dressed in his boxers. “We didn’t…” he blushed. “I mean, you didn’t want to do anything else?”

“Oh, I _wanted_ to,” Tony assured him. “But daddies don’t do that to their babies without them being completely involved in what’s going on – at least not until they are more familiar with each other - and you were asleep. Besides, I’d much rather you and I had a chance to know each other, personally, before we do anything too physical. I think you’d enjoy it more, that way.”

“Oh.”

Tony’s smile, now, was mischievous. He moved in the bed, rolling over to land on top of Peter, looking down at him with a leg on either side of his blanket, his weight pinning the blanket and pinning Peter under him.

“Unless you think I’m wrong and you want me to prove it…?”

Peter laughed. He didn’t know Tony Stark any better than any other fanboy did (well, that wasn’t true, because they had had a lot of conversations in the wee hours of the night) but he knew that Tony wasn’t serious. He was flirting, and Peter loved it – and was enchanted by it.

And by the idea of being teased by a man the rest of the world would probably kill to be in bed with – and at that moment, he was all Peter’s. He put his hands on Tony’s thighs and looked up at him.

“I like the idea of getting to know you,” he admitted. “But I have to say; this position feels so right…”

“God…” Tony leaned over, and Peter felt a thrill go through him when the older man kissed him. “That’s so sexy, honey.”

The kiss had been so tender, he might not have believed it had happened if not for the fact that he’d felt Tony’s facial hair rub against his sensitive skin. He felt himself stirring at the look in Tony’s eyes and moaned, softly, his fingers finding the flesh of the man’s thighs, even through the pants he had on.

“_You’re_ sexy, Tony…” he said.

Another kiss – this one a little more substantial – and Tony rolled off him with a chuckle.

“We’d better get out of this bed, honey,” he said, amused. “Otherwise I’m going to strip you and have my way with you, despite everything I just said about getting to know you better, first.”


	6. 6

Peter nodded reluctant agreement, trying to decide if that would be good or bad. It certainly didn’t seem like such a terrible thing, just then. Not with him hovering over him.

“Do you really want to go to the zoo?” he asked, skeptically.

“Why not? Unless you have other touristy thoughts in mind, instead.”

“We could go to the space needle,” Peter said. “They have a restaurant above it that I hear is pretty good. It’s expensive, though, I think.”

Tony smiled.

“We clearly need to have a short discussion about my expectations, today, Peter…”

“Oh?”

“You show me around Seattle, and give me your undivided time. In exchange, I will pay for everything and buy everything – and you don’t get to be embarrassed about it, or reluctant about letting me. I’m the daddy, today, and you need to let me spoil you – just like we talked about in the chat room. Got it?”

“That’s really a thing?”

“It is,” Tony confirmed. “And it’s going to make my day that much better if you allow it to happen.”

Peter smiled.

“Okay.” Then he hesitated. “Daddy.”

Tony groaned his approval of the word, and pulled the blankets from Peter’s body.

“What about we do the zoo, this morning? Then, when you’re hungry, we’ll go check out the Space Needle and try out the restaurant for lunch.”

Peter stretched, feeling a bit self-conscious about only being in his boxers, but relaxed enough around Tony, now, that he didn’t automatically try to cover himself.

“And after lunch?”

Tony reached out and slid his hand along Peter’s belly, bringing his palm to rest against the nipple on the right side and smiling when it tightened at the sensation.

“We’ll go for a drive. I have all the time we need – unless the Avengers call because something comes up. So, we’ll just play the afternoon by ear. Yes?”

“Sounds good. Can we go by my place? I need some clean clothes.”

“Of course.”

><><><><><>< 

“I don’t know how you don’t weight 500 pounds,” Tony said half an hour later as they were walking up the second flight of stairs to Peter’s tiny apartment.

The boy looked back at him, hesitating on the step.

“Because of the bakery?”

“Right. If I had to smell fresh bread every time I came home, I’d be downstairs buying them out and cramming the carbs down my throat every chance I had.”

“I don’t go there too often,” Peter admitted. “It’s a pretty high-end place, and store-bought bread is a lot more affordable. But when I do, I suppose it doesn’t hurt that I have to walk up a couple flights of stairs before I get to eat it.”

“Good point.”

They ended up in front of #203 and Peter pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked it, then held the door open for Tony.

“It might be messy,” he apologized. “I kind of left in a hurry, last night, to come meet you.”

“I can’t wait to see it.” Tony walked in, amazed by just how small the place was.

Which only made sense, really, because it wasn’t cheap to live in Seattle – especially in downtown Seattle. He already knew that from his conversations with Peter in the chatroom and the private messages. This was a studio, and there was a pull out couch – that wasn’t pulled out, just then – a kitchenette with a stove, sink and fridge and a small table that at the moment held only a laptop and a couple of textbooks. There was a tall wooden wardrobe in the corner that was opened so Tony could see it was holding a few pairs of neatly hung jeans, slacks and some shirts. Presumably the drawers underneath held his underwear and socks. Another door led to a tiny bathroom.

“Be it ever so humble…” Peter quipped, watching as Tony checked it out.

Despite Peter’s disclaimer, the place was tidy, and Tony could tell Peter wasn’t a slob, almost immediately. Which was nice – but wouldn’t have been too much of a put off, really. He tended to leave things laying around, himself; he just had so much more space that it didn’t make his apartment or the workrooms seem cluttered.

“It’s your home,” Tony said to him, seriously. “And because of that, I love it.”

Which made Peter flush; pleased.

“Make yourself at home,” he said, walking over to the wardrobe, already unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing.

Tony walked into the kitchen area and reached for the metal cannister that was on top of the fridge.

“Is this the jar?” he asked, curiously, hearing change rattling inside when he moved it.

Peter looked at what he was holding, and nodded.

“Yeah.”

Tony opened the top, and found a few stacks of wadded bills, everything from twenties to tens, fives and a lot of ones. He knew this was where Peter put all his tips. His paychecks were direct deposited to his bank, but the very important tips (which were basically all the money that he used to pay for everything except rent – which came from his check) were all put in the jar at the end of the day.

The older man looked over at Peter, who had seated himself on the arm of his couch and was pulling off his shoes, his upper body already bare. While the boy’s back was turned, Tony reached into his pocket, pulled out a small stack of hundred dollar bills and put them in the jar before he replaced the lid and put it back up on the fridge.

His baby wasn’t going to just buy a few new shirts, this month. Not if Tony had anything to say about it.

Peter wasn’t sure what to wear. What does one dress in when going out with Tony Stark? It was, technically, their first real date, and he didn’t want to come off looking like a slob, but they were going to the zoo, and that meant he’d be happier in relaxed clothes.

At the hotel, Tony had excused himself to go into the bathroom and Peter could hear him start the shower. Peter had dressed himself, and then sat on the edge of the bed and watched with interest when Tony emerged from the bathroom only a short time later, still somewhat damp from the shower and wearing only a pair of light blue boxers.

The man wasn’t at all shy about talking to Peter about the area around the city as he pulled a pair of jeans from the room’s dresser, pulled them on, and then put a t-shirt on and covered that with a zip up sweatshirt.

Peter decided that jeans would probably be fine for him, as well.

“Do I have time to take a shower?” he asked, setting jeans, a shirt, underwear and socks on the back of his couch.

“We have all the time you need,” Tony assured him, opening the fridge but looking at Peter. “Do you need me to wash your back?”

The boy smiled; he loved the way Tony teased him so easily. As if it was second nature.

“I’ll manage this time. Thanks.”

He headed for the bathroom, but was sure he’d heard Tony say _too bad_ before he closed the bathroom door.

Tony was pleased to see that Peter’s fridge was well-stocked. As was the small pantry-like cupboard that was just off to the side of the little room. Plenty of food. His baby wasn’t starving, and didn’t seem to be in any danger of that anytime soon.

It helped that he worked in a restaurant, Tony was sure, but he looked to be capable of cooking meals on the days that he was off. Which was a relief. He was sitting on the arm of the sofa when the bathroom door opened and Peter stepped out with only a towel wrapped around his skinny frame.

“Hello, baby…” Tony said, grinning. He’d already noticed that the boy had gone into the bathroom without the stack of clothing that he’d gathered up. The jeans, shirt, boxers and socks were now all neatly stacked in Tony’s lap. “Missing something?”

Peter was already flushed from the hot water of the shower, but his smile was clearly sheepish.

“I left my clothes…”

“You don’t _say_? I wonder where they –“ he looked down, affecting shock. “Oh! Look. Someone put them in my lap. I guess you need to come get them from me.”

The boy shook his head; his dark hair a little darker, now, because it was still damp, too, but his curls a little more pronounced.

“No funny business…” he said, tightening his hold on his towel.

“Me?” Tony said, smiling, slightly, and thoroughly enjoying himself. Even better, he could see Peter was, too. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Peter walked over and stood in front of Tony, who held up his boxers.

“Want these?”

“I’m going to need them, yes.”

“You can have them for a price…”

Peter smiled.

“What price?”

“A simple kiss. What do you think? Fair?”

“They’re _my_ underwear… I’m pretty sure you can’t sell them to me.”

“Supply and demand,” Tony teased. And then he frowned. “Or is it possession is nine-tenths of the law…? One of those phrases tells me that I can do anything I want. What do you say?”

“What kind of kiss?” Peter asked. “And where?”

“Whatever and wherever you want, honey. But it has to be _your_ lips.”

Peter had to admit that Tony was making it very easy to spend time with him. Who would have ever believed that Tony Stark – _Ironman_! – could have such a playful side to him? Maybe he just didn’t have enough opportunities to allow it to show? Peter was enjoying playing along – and yes, he also had to admit that it was a very exciting thing to be almost naked in front of the man you’d been calling daddy online and jacking off to for the last three weeks.

“One kiss and you’ll give them to me?” he clarified, allowing his expression to look suspicious.

“Absolutely.”

Peter leaned over, putting the hand that wasn’t holding his towel up on Tony’s thigh for balance and brushed a kiss against Tony’s cheek, feeling a thrill go through him when he did. He pulled back, though, and Tony’s eyes were dark and hungry – although they were also still amused.

“We had a deal,” the older man said, holding up his underwear. “Here you go.”

Neither of them bothered to point out that Peter could have just gone to the wardrobe for a different pair. That would have spoiled the game.

“Thank you, daddy,” Peter said, taking them.

He wished he was brave enough to just drop the towel right then and there and put them on. It would have been amazing to see Tony’s expression. To see what the action did to those expressive eyes of his.

“Do you want your pants?” Tony asked.

“I’ll be right back for them,” Peter replied. “Better start thinking of your price for them.”

With that, he disappeared into the bathroom, although he didn’t close the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, the formatting takes longer than I anticipated, but we're getting there. I hope you guys are enjoying this one (again, it's finished, I just have to get it the way AO3 likes it, so it looks good)


	7. 7

He was killing him, Tony thought, fighting the urge to follow Peter into the bathroom and watch him change. He _did_ lean a little, though, looking toward the bathroom door – although he couldn’t see anything. He straightened up, again, when Peter returned, and now he was wearing his boxers and nothing else.

Unless you counted the playful smile.

“I need my pants…” he told Tony.

“Three kisses, and one lingers until I pull away.”

“No. You might decide not to pull away… _Two_ kisses and the last is a five count.”

“_Three_ – and the last one involves my tongue until _you_ pull away.”

“Deal.”

Peter stepped up, again. Now, he had both hands free, and greatly daring, he cupped Tony’s cheeks with his hands, his palms feeling the older man’s facial hair. Tentatively, he leaned forward, just as Tony parted his knees to give Peter room between them.

The boy took him up on the invitation, and moved to stand between Tony’s knees, feeling the blood rushing from his face and straight to his groin and the intimacy of their stance. His first kiss was Tony’s forehead, and he lingered there for a moment, as he debated where the second was going to go. He felt Tony’s hands come to rest on his hips, right above the waistband of his boxers, and the contact was like fire to Peter’s skin.

“That’s one,” Tony crooned, as Peter pulled his head back, but maintained all other contact.

Peter’s next kiss was the corner of Tony’s mouth, and he lingered there, also, enjoying the smell of the older man and the way he was being held.

“That’s two,” Tony murmured, turning his head, just enough to allow him to capture Peter’s lips with his own.

Peter moaned into the kiss, surprised by just how soft Tony’s lips were, and how delicious. Then he felt his tongue brushing against his own lower lip and automatically opened his mouth, allowing him access. Another moan when Tony slowly clamed his mouth, his tongue sliding along his lip, first, and then taking a taste of him, his tongue finding Peter’s and teasing it, tasting it and deepening the kiss even more, his hands sliding under Peter’s boxers, for just a moment, to gently cup the boy’s ass with his fingers.

Only when he was absolutely breathless did Peter pull away, and he didn’t go far.

“Three,” Tony whispered, pulling his hands from Peter’s boxers. “Jesus, Peter… that was nice.”

Peter smiled; kissing was something that he was decent at, at least.

“I can have my pants?”

“Yes.”

Tony handed them over without a word – and without mentioning just how arousing it was to see the way Peter’s erection was straining the boy’s boxers. His own reaction was a little easier to hide – he still had Peter’s shirt in his lap, after all.

He watched Peter pull his pants on, and then pulled him back in between his legs, this time bringing his arms around him and pressing his forehead against the boy’s stomach.

“You’re so sexy, Peter,” he told him, softly.

“Mmm… daddy…”

Tony’s cock jerked in his jeans at the words and the lust in the boy’s tone. At the same time he felt Peter’s fingers threading through his hair, almost petting him.

“Want your shirt?” he asked, finally pulling back so he could look up at Peter, who was smiling.

“I’m going to need it,” the boy pointed out. “What’s it going to cost me?”

“Touch me, Peter,” Tony replied, taking Peter’s hand in his own and bringing it to his leg. He wasn’t going to try for a chance to touch _Peter_ just yet, but giving the boy a chance to learn him and get used to him would make things easier, later, Tony knew. “Anywhere you want. For a ten count.”

Peter nodded, and Tony closed his eyes when the boy moved his shirt out of Tony’s lap and rested the flat of his hand there, instead, sliding his palm along the growing bulge there. Tony held himself still, simply enjoying the touch, and well after the ten count, Peter finally moved his hand away and brushed another kiss against Tony’s cheek.

“You’re so exciting, Tony,” he whispered. “I’m so glad you came.”

“So am I.” He handed the boy his shirt, looking up at him and smiling. God he was fucking delicious. “Get dressed, honey. We should get going or I’m going to break all kinds of promises that I made to myself.”

Peter seemed to mentally shake himself as he took the shirt, and he nodded and pulled it over his head.

“We’re going to continue this conversation later, though, right?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

Peter’s phone buzzed, then, and he reached for it, looking at the display.

“My friend Ned is worried that I’m sick because I’m not in class. He’s ready to rush right on over and bring me soup after it’s over.”

“Sounds like a good guy.”

“He is. What do I tell him?” he asked. “If I mention Tony Stark, he’s going to go bat crap crazy and definitely come rushing over.”

“I’d rather no one knows I’m in town, right now,” Tony admitted. “But I don’t want you to have to keep quiet about us, either – providing my visit goes well and you want to continue on with me in an established relationship.”

Peter nodded, his thumbs moving on his phone.

“I’ll tell him I have a friend in town.”

Tony nodded and waited until Peter finished his conversation, and then stood up and took his phone from him and slid it into the boy’s pocket before leaning over to brush a final, tantalizing kiss against his lips.

“Get your shoes on, honey. Let’s get going.”

The zoo waits for no one, after all.

><><><><><>< 

“Pet it…”

“It’s a _goat_, honey…”

“But it’s a _baby_ goat,” Peter pointed out, gathering the thing into his arms and cooing at it as he cuddled it. “And it’s so soft and cuddly.”

They’d gone to the zoo. Being morning, they’d actually picked a good time for it, because they were able to watch animals being fed, and were able to avoid the larger crowds that would come later in the day. Or maybe _wouldn’t_, since there were clouds building in the west, as a storm came rumbling off the Pacific and headed their way.

Peter wasn’t worried, and he reminded Tony with an amused smile that it was _Seattle_, it was supposed to rain. It wouldn’t last – most likely – assuming that it even did start to come down, because sometimes it would be cloudy, but the rain would pass over them and dump on the mountains to the east, instead.

He’d been wrong, though. It did come down. Luckily, many of the paths and exhibits in the place were covered or inside, and they still were able to enjoy themselves. Tony was used to having people follow him around asking for autographs and pictures, but being in a different city, so far from home, he wasn’t instantly recognized, here. The anonymity gave him a chance to simply walk along the neatly tended paths, holding Peter’s hand as they flittered from habitat to habitat. He’d never been to a zoo before, and it was a lot of fun, sipping on a coffee (and Seattle had a lot of good coffee, he admitted) and watching as his baby cooed over the lion cubs that were just old enough to be out in the enclosure, now, and the baby goats in the children’s petting area.

“It’s probably covered with ticks, or something…” the older man said, trying to ignore the little goat that was bumping its head against his leg. “Do you really want to get lyme disease?”

Peter’s smile showed that he was clearly not too worried. As Tony watched, he somehow managed to pet every creature in the enclosure at least once, and managed to get Tony to set his coffee aside long enough to hold a baby duck that really _was_ cute, although Tony just mentioned that it looked delicious – which had earned him a chuckle from Peter and an indignant look from one of the keepers.

By the time they were finished looking through everything that Peter wanted to see, it was getting late, they were both hungry for more than just the hotdog on a sticks and cotton candy that the venders along the paths had to offer and both were soaked to the skin, despite doing their best to stay inside.

“Do you mind if we skip the Space Needle, honey?” Tony asked as they were leaving the zoo and heading for his rental car, Peter’s arm through his own and the boy leaning against him – ostensibly to share body heat, but maybe just because he wanted to be close? “We can do it, tomorrow. I’d like to dry off and warm up.”

Peter nodded.

“We can go to my place, if you want,” he offered. “I’ll make us a late lunch.”

Tony opened the car door for him, stealing a kiss when Peter turned to look at him.

“Not this time. Let’s go to the hotel and just order room service and eat in my room. I’m spoiling you, today, remember? That doesn’t include making you cook. We’ll try that, tomorrow, too. Or the next day.”

He shut Peter’s door and went around to the driver’s side and got behind the wheel.

“How long are you going to be in town?” Peter asked, curiously.

“A few days,” he replied. “Maybe more.” He reached for Peter’s hand. “However long you want me here…”

Peter smiled, feeling a shiver go through him at the look in Tony’s eyes. A look that made him excited, and hungry – and not for lunch.

“Let’s go to the hotel, daddy.”

Peter’s hand was on Tony’s leg the entire drive to the hotel, and Tony only relinquished his hold on him while they got out of the car. On the elevator, he slid his hand to the small of Peter’s back, simply wanting to retain contact with him, and smiling at him when Peter leaned into him, once more.

“Are you cold, baby?” Tony asked, feeling the lithe body tremble.

“A little. We should invest in umbrellas for next time.”

“Yeah. But it does give me a good excuse to get you out of your clothes,” the older man pointed out as he opened the door to the suite and held it for Peter, who blushed, prettily, at the comment as he walked by.

“I don’t have anything else to wear, daddy,” he reminded him, greatly emboldened by the fun they’d had together that day – and Tony’s easygoing mannerism. “You don’t really want me running around naked, do you?”


	8. 8

Tony smirked at the teasing, pleased that the boy was so much more relaxed with him. He was a genius, really. Yes, he could have almost certainly convinced Peter to let him have his way with him the evening before, but it was going to be so much better, now.

So much more enjoyable with a partner who wasn’t in awe of him.

He closed the door, making sure it was locked and the do not disturb sign was up before he turned his attention to Peter, who was watching him with anticipation – and maybe just a little uncertainty, as if he wasn’t sure what to do next.

Which was fine. They’d had many a chat about the fact that Tony was the daddy and Peter was expected to allow him to take the lead. He was more than willing to do just that.

“Not naked,” he agreed walked over and brushing his fingers against Peter’s cheek. “But not in what you’re wearing, either. Let’s get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a chill.”

Peter trembled, excitement and nervousness warring with each other as he pulled his shirt off over his head, watching Tony’s reaction. The older man’s eyes were intent as he watched, and the boy gasped when Tony suddenly bent his head and kissed his neck, first, and then ran his lips along Peter’s chest, until they were nuzzling at his nipple, suckling it into his mouth, his tongue teasing it, and then pulling away just enough to blow, lightly on it, making it harden, instantly.

“Tony…”

“It’s okay…” Tony whispered, turning his attention to the other nipple. “Hold onto me, honey.”

Peter didn’t have a choice, really. It was hold onto him or allow his knees to buckle and collapse. His hands went to the older man’s shoulders, holding tight as he watched Tony tease that nipple taut, as well.

“Oh…”

Tony felt his cock swelling at the soft noises Peter was making – and he had barely started!

The boy was so responsive. So virginal. It was amazing, really. He brought his head up to claim Peter’s lips with his own, his tongue gently demanding access to his mouth, and making his own pleased noises when Peter complied. He tasted him, teased him and allowed him as much time as he needed to do the same to him.

As they kissed, he was slipping his sweatshirt off, and then reaching for the button on his jeans, only to find that Peter’s hand had gone the same place. Tony chuckled into the kiss and pulled back, his eyes meeting Peter’s.

“You’re good with this?” he asked, his voice almost unrecognizable as his own. “With me?”

Peter nodded.

“Yes.”

He kissed him, again, and then forced himself to step back so he could pull his shirt off and toss it onto the couch.

“Come on,” he said, taking Peter’s hand once more and walking him into the bedroom where he would have all the room that he needed.

Peter shivered, again, and allowed himself to be guided to the bed, where Tony pushed him gently down on the edge, and knelt in front of him to take his shoes and socks off, pressing butterfly kisses against Peter’s chest and belly as he did.

“You’re beautiful, honey,” Tony said, finishing with the boy’s shoes and coming up to steal another kiss. A hungry kiss that deepened as he pushed Peter backward on the bed, and following him until he was looming over him with his body between the boy’s legs. “So desirable. Are you my baby?”

“Yes, daddy…” Peter whimpered, his hands running along Tony’s chest and shoulders, feeling the man’s muscles tensing under his touch. “Please…”

“I want to make you mine,” Tony told him, sucking the nipple, again, and looking at the body under him, not missing the swelling that Peter’s jeans was covering. “I want to be inside you.”

Peter arched against him, almost anxious. The older man’s voice was so much better than he’d ever anticipated. So much better than simply words in a chat box. And definitely having a much more intense effect on him.

“Please, daddy…”

Tony kissed him, again, and then stood up, still between Peter’s legs, but now standing beside the bed. He reached for the button on the boy’s jeans, first, and Peter watched him, silently, as Tony undid them, and pulled them off, boxers and all. He was back between those long legs, immediately, though, before Peter had a chance to close them, and he looked down, admiring his baby’s body and enjoying the view.

“Look at you, Peter…” Tony murmured, his hand sliding along the boy’s thigh and reaching, tenderly, for that hard shaft that was slick with precum already. “Daddy’s baby is so beautiful. So _hard_…”

Peter grasped the bedding under his hands, watching Tony’s expression as he looked down at him, moaning when he touched him.

“Daddy…”

Tony smiled, the softly uttered word so sensual and exciting that he was tempted to pull his pants down and drive himself home with a single hard thrust, pinning the boy and having his way with him until Peter was a hot mess. Instead, he went to his knees and bent his head over the boy’s lap, opening his mouth and licking the drooling precum from the head of Peter’s beautiful cock, smiling at the sudden gasp the action forced from the boy.

“You liked that, did you?” Tony asked, rhetorically.

“Oh, yes. Please. Suck me, daddy.”

Peter’s hips were already in motion, trying to drive his cock to more pleasure. Tony didn’t make him wait. He wasn’t always the nicest of people, and he knew that, but this was Peter. His Peter. He wasn’t going to make him suffer – and he wasn’t going to tease him. Too much.

Not yet, anyway.

He bent his head, again, and took him in his mouth.

There was no way. Nothing could possibly feel this good Peter thought as he felt Tony’s warm mouth engulf his cock. It was unlike anything that he’d ever felt and so much better than every description that he’d ever read.

He gasped when he realized that he’d been holding his breath as Tony began working his cock with his mouth, his tongue and his lips, and Peter couldn’t do anything but simply hang on for the ride. He managed to let go of the bedding and allowed his hand to go to the older man’s hair, lifting his head so he could watch as Tony Stark gave him his first blow job. As Tony Stark lavished the attention on his cock as he’d said he’d wanted to all those times in the chatroom.

It was surreal. And so incredible. Peter would have writhed under him, but he was being held by the man’s firm grip, and wasn’t able to do more than just watch. Not too surprisingly, though, he felt himself building to his climax embarrassingly soon, and he whimpered, wondering what to do.

Should he pull away? He didn’t want Tony to stop. But he wasn’t sure if he should cum in his mouth. Tony had mentioned how much he wanted to swallow him, but that was in the chat. Not in real life. Peter wasn’t –

“Oh!”

He yelped when Tony’s hand suddenly caressed his balls, while at the same time he dipped his head, taking his entire length into his mouth and down his throat and humming. Peter didn’t have the breath to warn him, and with a strangled cry, he thrust himself upward, trying to get even deeper, as he climaxed, abruptly, and felt wave after wave of pleasure course through his entire body, while Tony simply backed off enough to clamp his lips tightly around the head of Peter’s cock and guzzle everything he had to offer.

Tony made approving noises as he finished Peter off, licking the boy clean and enjoying the way he trembled with his release. He finally pressed a last kiss on the tip of Peter’s cock and looked up at him, smiling at the dazed expression on Peter’s face.

“You liked that, did you?” he asked, leaning over him and kissing him before he could answer, feeling his chest brush against Peter’s.

“It was soo good,” Peter replied when he broke the kiss. “I’ve never… it was… wow.”

Tony smirked, and kissed him, again.

“You’re delicious, baby. I’m going to enjoy having your cock in my mouth every chance I get.” He kissed him, again, “Going to drink my baby dry every day.”


	9. 9

“God…”

Peter could already feel himself getting hard, again. Tony was so good at dirty talk. He should have known of course, since he was good at it in the chatroom, too, but it was even better in person.

“It’s my turn, now, honey,” Tony told him, standing up, again, and reaching for his jeans. “Remember what I told you I wanted to do to you the last time we were talking about it?”

How could he forget?

“Yes.”

Peter watched as Tony pulled his jeans down, taking his boxers in one easy motion. His cock was thick and hard and impossibly large, bobbing eagerly as Tony stepped out of his jeans and then watched Peter’s face as the boy took his first look at him. At what he had for him.

“Sit up, Peter,” Tony told him, reaching for Peter’s hand and helping him, nudging the head of his cock against Peter’s lips. “Taste daddy. Get me ready for you.”

Obediently, he opened his mouth, sliding his tongue along the slit and taking his first taste of another man. Peter brought his hand up to wrap his fingers around Tony’s shaft, partly to get a feel for him, and to keep from having too much put into his mouth at once. He experimented; licking him and kissing the head, and the underside, knowing what to do, even if he’d never done it before.

He’d watched porn, after all, and being a guy he knew which places were most sensitive on him, and assumed that they would be on Tony, as well. From the sounds the older man was making, and the way his hips were gently rocking, he knew he was doing something right.

“Yes, little boy,” Tony said, watching as Peter sucked the head of his cock while stroking the rest with an eager grip. “Keep going. You need to get me hard, baby. Got to make daddy hard. You’re so pretty, sucking my cock like that.”

Tony loved dirty talk at the best of times, but Peter was making it easy. He was so fucking beautiful, and looked just right, sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs open and his mouth on Tony’s cock.

“_Daddy’s_ little boy,” he crooned, carding his fingers through Peter’s curls, taking a grip on them and pressing his cock just a little deeper into the younger man’s mouth, although he was careful not to go too far. “Getting me so hard.”

Fuck. He was almost tempted to just empty himself into Peter’s mouth, it was that pretty.

Tony forced himself to pull away, using his grip on Peter’s hair to pull the young man off his cock. He leaned down and kissed him, hungrily.

“You’re so amazing, Peter,” he said, breaking the kiss, fighting the desire to shove his cock back into his mouth. “I need to be inside you.”

The boy nodded, looking dazed, still, his pupils blown with lust.

“Yes.”

Tony reached for a packet of lube and opened it, pushing Peter back onto the bed, once more, but taking hold of his thighs and pulling him toward him as he did. He spread his legs, keeping his ass just on the edge of the bed and opening him, just right.

“Keep your legs open for me, honey,” Tony told him, wetting a finger and sliding it along that perfect ass, finding his puckered hole and forcing the tip of his finger into the boy. Peter moaned at the invasion, and Tony felt himself twitch at the sound. “You’re going to feel so good… I’m going to fill you so full. Put my cock in you and never let you out of my bed…”

Peter whimpered in desire, pressing himself against the finger Tony had inside him and then moaning when Tony’s knowledgeable finger found his prostrate and slid against it.

“Daddy!”

The older man chuckled and found the spot, again, enjoying the way Peter was now writhing under him.

“Take it, baby,” he said, encouragingly. “Daddy’s going to make his baby cry, it’s going to feel so good.”

Another finger joined the first, filling Peter impossibly full, and he groaned, bringing his knees up almost to his chest. He could feel Tony moving inside him, stretching the tight muscles, preparing him for what was to come – which was so much larger and drooling precum, now, as Tony worked him.

“You’re going to be mine, Peter,” Tony told him, bringing a third finger to bear. “All mine. I’m going to have my baby every day. Make sure you never lose the shape of me inside you…”

Peter groaned his agreement, and Tony pulled his fingers out, dribbled a lot more lube on the head of his cock and then looked down as he guided the head to nudge Peter’s hole.

“Ready, honey?”

“Please, daddy...”

“Shit.”

Tony pressed himself forward, using his weight and the leverage he had from their position to force the head of his cock into the boy under him. Peter moaned as it felt he was being split in two, but he closed his eyes and threw his head back, submitting to Tony’s demanding body as he was slowly filled.

“There it is,” Tony crooned, as he hilted inside Peter, his balls now flush against the boy's ass. “That’s it… That’s perfect. Daddy’s perfect baby…”

He leaned over and kissed Peter’s eyes, which were wet with tears.

“You’re okay, honey,” he said, softly. “You’re so good. So tight…”

He pulled back, experimentally, and then eased himself forward, once more, filling Peter again, and giving him a chance to get acclimated to the sensation.

“All mine…” Tony murmured, his hands going to Peter’s knees, now, and pulling back again, so he could thrust forward, this time more demanding. “You’re mine, aren’t you, honey?”

“Yes, daddy,” Peter groaned. “Only yours.”

Tony began thrusting in earnest, now, his cock forcing Peter’s body to adapt to it while the older man watched Peter’s reactions, angling his thrusts until he found the boy’s prostrate with a thrust that made Peter keen with pleasure and arch up against him.

“_There_ it is,” he cooed, repeating the motion and reveling in the sound of agonized pleasure that was torn from Peter’s throat. “That’s my baby,” he encouraged, another thrust finding that same spot. “Getting a good coring from daddy and getting so hard because of it…”

Peter couldn’t deny it. His hand strayed to his cock and started stroking it, even as Tony found his rhythm and started slamming into him, each thrust hard and demanding, and punctuated by another string of encouraging dirty talk.

“Yes… yes… please…”

“Need it, baby boy?” Tony asked him, and now his thrusts were more forceful, coming harder and quicker, and not quite as drawn out. He was getting close. “Need me inside you? Need me to fuck you?”

“Ah!” Peter climaxed, painting their bellies with his cum, and stroking himself, furiously, almost desperately, as he emptied his balls all over the two of them. “Daddy…!”

The already tight ass squeezed down on his cock at Peter’s orgasm, and Tony slammed himself deep and came with a grunt, his hips jerking and his cock exploding inside the boy, filling Peter’s insides with his seed.

“Peter… yes…”

Tony collapsed on the boy’s chest at his release, and he buried his face in Peter’s neck, his hips making a few more frantic motions as he came down from his orgasm, trying to push even further inside him.

“Jesus Christ, Peter…” Tony whispered, kissing the boy’s neck. “That was incredible.”

He reluctantly pulled out, and gathered Peter into his arms, now standing a little awkwardly on the side of the bed, his rapidly deflating cock still dribbling cum – as was Peter’s somewhat red and now well used ass.

“Yes…”

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, peppering his cheek with kisses. “I got a little eager there toward the end.”

“It was good,” Peter assured him, lifting his chin to allow Tony a chance to kiss him there, too. “I enjoyed it.”

He especially liked how possessive Tony was. He’d been that way in the chatroom, too. There was no doubt in Peter’s mind that as far as Tony was concerned, Peter belonged to him – and it was thrilling to think of it that way.

“And we can do it again, sometime?”

Peter smiled.

“Yes.”

Tony kissed him, softly, and then eased Peter to his feet, holding him in strong arms as he pulled the blankets back on the bed.

“Here, honey,” he murmured, tenderly. “Get into bed.”

Peter did as he was told, and when Tony joined him, the boy cuddled up against his warm body, definitely wanting to cuddle a little.

Which was fine with Tony, who once more wrapped his arms around him, and kissed his hair as they lay together, enjoying the aftermath of their loving. Peter closed his eyes, thinking that his first time had been everything that he’d expected from it.

“Next time I’ll put you on your belly,” Tony told him, sleepily, running his hand along Peter’s side. “I’ll spread your legs and pin you under me while I take my time and remind you who your daddy is with every thrust.”

“Mm… I like that,” the boy assured him.

He might have said more, but he fell asleep before he could, soothed by Tony’s caresses, and the steady rhythm of Tony’s heart beating so close to his own.


	10. 10

Tony woke him, not too much later.

The older man stretched beside him, contentedly, and his arm tightened its grip on his prize.

“Are you awake?”

Peter nodded, looking at him, shyly, wondering what happened, next.

“Yes.”

Tony smiled, and brushed his cheek before leaning to kiss him, softly.

“Tell me you’re not having second thoughts, or regretting what we did…?”

“No. It was nice. Exciting. I just was worried, I guess.”

“Yeah?” Tony rolled a little, moving to make sure that he could see Peter and the boy could see him. “What are you worried about, honey?”

“What do we do, now?”

“Immediate future, now? I was thinking we’d order room service and eat. Beyond that? It’s going to be up to you, really.”

“Up to me?” Peter echoed. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t move out here, honey,” Tony told him. “It’s too far from New York, and a hell of a commute – even for me. But I don’t want this to be a one and done type thing, either. So, we have some decisions to make – and by _we_, I mean _you_. If you want, I’ll fly out here every chance I have and spend time with you. You can get to know me, better – the _real_ me, not the Tony Stark everyone thinks they know.”

He slid his hand deliciously along Peter’s hip.

“Or…?” Peter asked.

“Or you can transfer to a school in New York – or anywhere closer – and we can try things on a more permanent basis. Live in, maybe?”

“You want me to live with you?”

“I want you to be with me, Peter,” Tony told him, seriously. “In whatever capacity you’re comfortable with. I come with a lot of baggage. Emotional and social. If you want, we can keep things low key; no one needs to know but those who know me best – or not even them, if you need it to be that way. Or you can be my trophy. I’ll dress you in the best clothes and wear you on my arm whenever I go anywhere, and the world can know that you’re mine and I’m yours. It all depends on what you want to do.”

“Do I have to decide right away?”

“Nope. All you have to decide right now is what you want for lunch.” Tony scooted closer to him, and Peter realized that he was hard, again; his cock poking against his thigh. “And while you’re deciding that, daddy’s going to help himself to an appetizer.”

Peter smiled, and suddenly found himself being rolled onto his stomach, his legs being nudged apart as Tony followed. The larger man’s weight was pressing him into the bedding, and Peter moaned when Tony’s cock was suddenly right up against his ass, once more, pressing against him without any further conversation.

Of course, he was still slick and open from their previous loving, and Tony had counted on it. He spit on his hand, bringing just a little more lubrication, and then settled himself between those milky white thighs, while he rubbed his cock and enjoyed the view in front of him.

His free hand went to the middle of Peter’s back, holding the boy down as he carefully tested him with his cock, forcing himself into Peter’s still tight hole with exquisite slowness that made both of them hold their breath until he was fully sheathed in his baby’s tight ass, again.

“You okay?” he asked, hoarsely, reaching down between then to fondle Peter’s balls where his own were pressed almost right up against them.

“Yes.” Peter raised his hips, just a little, but his trembling was completely reaction from being in the exact position that he’d fantasized about being in from basically the moment he’d met Tony online. “Fuck me, daddy. Make me yours, again.”

“Always mine, honey,” Tony told him, pulling himself back and sliding forward, again, angling for Peter’s prostrate. True, he hadn’t prepped the boy, and Peter might as well get used to the fact that Tony wasn’t always going to get him off, first, but he definitely wanted to make it good for him. “You’re only mine, Peter. Right?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Tony growled at the submissive response and leaned over, his teeth finding Peter’s shoulder and nipping him, lightly, leaving a mark and making Peter writhe under him when he realized what Tony was doing.

It was so hot to know that there was a mark, now. Proof that his daddy was showing the world who he belonged to. The boy never would have believed he was so pliant – despite their verbal play in the chatroom – but he loved the idea of being where he was; being under Tony, open to him and allowing him to do whatever he wanted to do to him.

Taking his cock like a good baby does.

“That’s my baby,” Tony crooned, approvingly, hips thrusting, now, cock sliding into Peter. Slowly, at first, and building as the older man sensed the subtle change in the boy under him. Felt Peter giving himself over to him. Submitting to him in the best of ways. “Daddy’s going to ride his baby. Going to fuck you all day, honey.”

“Daddy…” Peter moaned, pressing back against each thrust, lifting his head to try and look behind him. Tried to see what Tony’s expression was as he slammed into him, repeatedly. “I need you…”

Tony wrapped his arm around Peter, bringing him right up against his stomach and chest, still fucking him, hard, as he found his jaw, nibbling it and then kissing the boy when Peter sought his lips.

“Fuck, Peter…” Tony grunted as he built to his climax far sooner than he normally would have. The boy was just that exciting. “Daddy’s gonna fill you. You want that, don’t you? You need me to cum in you. Make you mine, inside and out…”

Peter’s cry was everything Tony could want, and he slammed in hard, his orgasm so intense that he thought he might actually pass out for a moment as he clung to Peter for support, feeling his cock erupting in the boy.

“So good…” Peter moaned, grinding back against Tony’s cock, even as he felt the older man giving a final jerk and then hold still. “I can’t believe how good you feel…”

Tony chuckled, and reluctantly shifted so he could slide out of Peter, enjoying the sight as his tight ass tried to keep him in place.

“You’re going to have plenty of chances to believe it,” he said, easily turning the boy in his arms. “But now, daddy is going to make you feel good, too.”

“Yes, please…” Peter begged, his hand going to Tony’s hair and guiding his mouth down to his cock.

The only answer to that frantic plea was a muffled chuckle.

While they waited for their room service, Tony took Peter into the shower, still playing the role of daddy with the younger man – and fully intending to have that role every minute they were together. He positioned Peter under the spray of the multiple shower heads, after making sure the water was perfect, and then spent a few minutes soaping his body and rinsing him off, paying special attention to his ass and his cock, and smiling when the boy became hard, again, almost immediately.

Tony remembered those days, but even Peter’s sexy, naked and soapy body wasn’t enough to get a rise out of him, just yet, even when Peter ran his soapy fingers along Tony’s cock in a valiant attempt to do just that.

“Are you that eager to have me inside you, again?” Tony asked, sliding his own soapy hand along Peter’s crack and enjoying the way the boy trembled at the touch. He’d noticed that he was a little red, there, though, so his touch was even gentler than it normally might have been. “Daddy will let you play with me after we get something to eat, honey.”

The boy nodded, and simply held himself still while Tony finished cleaning him, and then knelt in front of him, still under the spray, and sucked him down, once more.

Tony adored Peter’s cock. It was just the right size for him to suck down, and he loved hearing the soft mewls of pleasure Peter made when Tony was sucking him.

><><><><><><>< 

“You don’t like it?” Tony asked Peter, who was looking at his plate.

“I don’t know,” the boy admitted. “I’ve never had it, before.”

“You live in _Seattle_,” Tony reminded him, teasing him. “How have you never eaten salmon? They are _literally_ right outside your door.”

Peter flushed, not looking up from his plate, and he seemed to grow smaller in the bathrobe that he was wearing.

“It’s pretty expensive,” he reminded the older man. “Tuna is _cheaper_, and more my style.”

Tony lost his smile, and wanted to kick himself for being so thoughtless. Of course he wasn’t eating salmon. Not on a server’s salary while trying to simply pay the bills and keep himself afloat.

“Well, get used to it,” he said, lightly. “Because my baby only gets to eat tuna when he _wants_ to – not because it’s cheaper.”

Peter smiled at the attempt; more because Tony had actually tried than at the promise of being able to have the finer foods that he wasn’t used to having. He didn’t mind eating tuna, really. He liked it. The teasing was a little hurtful, but he knew that it hadn’t been malicious – it might just be Tony’s sense of humor – or Peter might be being just too sensitive about it, since he was feeling a little emotional, anyway.

Losing your virginity will do that, he assumed. Losing it to someone as amazing as Tony was, even more, probably. He took a cautious bite of the dark colored flesh, and found that it was pretty good.

Tony smiled, pleased.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s good.”

“So are you, baby boy…”


	11. 11

“More?”

Peter blushed, and shook his head, pushing his plate away, finally.

“I better not...”

He’d eaten far more than he was used to eating, and it was rich food. He knew he shouldn’t push his luck. The last thing Tony would want is to have to deal with a stomach ache – despite the fact that it had been the billionaire who kept pressing each bite on Peter, telling him that he might like this delicacy, or to try that one, simply because Peter would mention that he’d never had it.

The older man certainly seemed to be enjoying himself as he watched Peter eat.

“We’ll worry about putting the dishes outside the door later,” Tony told him, getting up from the table and stretching. He, too, was only in a bathrobe, and the belt was loosening in the most interesting of ways, Peter saw. “Come sit on the sofa with me, honey.”

Peter stood, as well, and followed Tony over to the sofa, waiting for him to sit down, and then settling next to him, feeling a thrill when Tony pulled him into his arms and pulled his head down onto his shoulder.

“This is nice,” Peter said, softly, sliding his hand inside Tony’s bathrobe to bring it around his hip. “Normally, right now I would be taking drink orders and serving salads.”

Tony chuckled, and opened Peter’s robe, completely bringing the boy down across his lap, belly (and dick) up so he could run his hand along his smooth body.

“I’d much rather have you with me,” he purred. “Taking my orders.”

“It’s a lot more exciting,” Peter agreed. He closed his eyes, giving himself up to Tony’s touch. “That feels good, daddy.”

“Yeah. You deserve a little loving touch, honey,” Tony told him. “My baby is adorable, and so obedient, aren’t you?”

Peter smiled, shivering at Tony’s possessive tone.

“Yes, daddy.”

The older man smiled, and Peter moaned, softly when Tony’s hand brushed his cock, talented fingers playing him like an instrument, making him hard – again.

“You’re so responsive, baby,” he said, approvingly. “Always hard for me.”

“Yes.”

“That doesn’t mean you always get to climax, though,” Tony reminded him. “You only get to do that when I let you. Right?”

Peter smiled. That was another thing that they’d talked about in the chatroom, and BFD had mentioned that part of being in charge was being the one who said when his baby was allowed to have his pleasure. Peter hadn’t been completely against the idea, but he mentioned to Tony that he didn’t like to be frustrated – and that meant multiple orgasms to match his active libido.

Of course, at the moment he didn’t have anything to complain about; he was well and truly satiated, just then. Being hard was only because Tony was stimulating him. Peter had a feeling he could go over and over – and over – and still get hard when Tony put his hands on him.

“I told you what I thought of that,” he reminded him.

“You’re never going to have any complaints in that department, Peter,” Tony promised him. “That’s my responsibility.”

“When you’re not here, I don’t have to wait, though, right?”

“When I’m not here, I’ll want to be online with you, and maybe in video chat so I can watch you play with yourself.” He leaned down, running the tip of his tongue along the tip of Peter’s cock – mainly because that was all he could reach with their angle. “It’ll be more fun that way.”

“And you’ll play with yourself?”

“Of course. I’ll get hard thinking about being with my baby… spreading your legs and playing with you. Making you hard for me – and getting hard for you.”

“That’s so hot.”

Tony chuckled.

“I know.” He hitched his hips, a little, and slid this thumb into Peter’s mouth, waiting for the boy to figure out that he wanted him to suck on it, and feeling himself twitch at the suction Peter applied to the digit when he did. “Give me a blowjob, baby. Let’s put that mouth to proper use.”

Peter got to his feet, watching Tony to see how and where he wanted him, excited at the thought of giving him a real blow job. True, he’d tasted Tony’s cock and had held it in his mouth and on his tongue, but that hadn’t been for long, and even he had known that it was just a preamble to having Tony in his ass.

This seemed like it might be different. Tony sat up a little straighter, and pulled Peter’s robe off, leaving the boy standing naked in front of him. He spread his knees, courteously dropping a couch cushion on the floor between his feet.

“On your knees, baby boy,” he ordered with a caress to Peter’s hip.

Peter obeyed, instantly, licking his lips which had suddenly gone dry as he knelt between Tony’s knees. The older man smiled at the image he presented, and then opened his own robe, putting his hands on the back of the couch, leaving it up to Peter to decide how he wanted to proceed.

Peter reached for Tony’s cock, which was only partially aroused, even though Peter himself was hard enough to probably cut diamonds. He stroked him, experimentally, watching Tony’s face as he did, and enjoying the way the older man’s eyes seemed to get darker, and definitely filled with a new expression as Peter fondled him.

Lust? Love? Maybe it was desire.

He leaned over Tony’s lap, then, and kissed the head of his cock, licking at the slit and taking a real taste of the precum that was starting to pool on the head.

“Do you like how daddy tastes?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded.

“Yes, daddy.”

“You’re the only one who will ever to get to taste me, Peter,” Tony told him, brushing his fingers through Peter’s hair, now, and taking a handful of his curls. “My cock is just for you. For your pleasure, and to give you pleasure.”

Peter trembled. The man was so amazing at saying exactly what would make him the most excited. Rather than reply, he opened his mouth and took the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue along it, dipping into the little slit and fondling Tony’s testicles. He was much too large for Peter to suck more than just the head and a little of the shaft, but he stroked the parts that didn’t fit, and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from Tony.

“That’s it, baby,” he whispered, his hand tightening in Peter’s hair. “Suck on me, Peter. I’m going to fuck that sweet mouth of yours. Get me hard, baby.”

Peter whimpered, his hand moving just a little faster, trying desperately to please his daddy.

Tony watched, passively, as the boy played with him. Pretty much continued to tease him with the way he spent all his attention on the head, but didn’t really go down on him. He was large, he knew, and maybe Peter couldn’t deepthroat him, but he could try a little more than he was.

Impatient and beginning to really feel the enjoyable sensations coursing through him, he pushed Peter off of him and stood up, still holding that perfect handful of hair, and guiding the boy back to his now throbbing cock.

“Open up, Peter,” he whispered, harshly. “Take daddy.”

A line of drool fell from Peter’s chin as Tony watched him do what he was told, opening his mouth and accepting the head of Tony’s cock. When he brought his hand up to the shaft, the older man took hold of it, keeping him from regulating how much he was being fed, and he kept pushing in, slowly, until he felt the head brush the back of Peter’s throat.

The boy gagged and tried to pull back, and Tony allowed his grip to loosen enough to let him, but after a moment of rest, he pushed himself back onto Peter, thoroughly enjoying the sight of the top part of his cock vanishing, and once more forcing himself deeper.

When Peter gagged, this time, Tony ignored it for just a moment, holding himself still, feeling the boy’s muscles tense against the tender, sensitive flesh. Peter threw his head back, panicked, and Tony let him go, completely, noticing the wild-eyed look of fear in his baby’s beautiful brown eyes.

“What’s wrong, Peter?” he asked. “Did I go too far?”

The boy nodded, wordlessly, eyes tearing up, and the older man sat down on the sofa, both hands going to the boy’s beautiful face, holding him. His fingers were close enough to Peter’s neck that he could feel his heart racing, and Tony let his head go and gathered him into his arms.

He was literally trembling, and it wasn’t from lust or excitement.

“Shh…” Tony crooned, mouth right against Peter’s ear. “Shh, baby boy… I’ve got you. I’m sorry… shh… I’m here.”

Peter sniffed, and tried to pull away, but Tony had hold of him and wasn’t ready to release him, just yet.

“I’m sorry…” Peter said, hiccupping. “It… I was just… I got scared.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, perplexed. “I can see that. _Why_, though?”

“I wasn’t ready… I thought you were going to choke me.”

“Never had a cock down your throat before?” he asked, smiling, even though Peter couldn’t see it.

That was all to the good, really. It was something Peter could spend a lot of his time practicing with Tony’s cock. There were going to be a lot of blowjobs in Tony’s future – and Peter had the perfect mouth for it.

“Never had one in my mouth before,” came the surprising admission. “Yours is the first.”

Tony was startled. Startled enough that he actually pushed Peter back enough to look at him, noting the flushed cheeks and the fear in his expression.

“I’m your first blowjob?” he asked.

“You’re my first _everything_.”


	12. 12

“Your first…” Tony frowned. “Wait. What? I’m your first… Are you a virgin, Peter?”

He shook his head.

“Not anymore.”

“But you _were_? Before… when we met?”

“Yes.” Peter blushed, and tried to turn his head. The expression on Tony’s face was a mixture of annoyed and shocked. He didn’t like either. “Sort of.”

Tony didn’t allow it. He brought a hand up to Peter’s face, holding his chin, keeping his head still.

“_Sort of_? A person isn’t sort of a virgin. You either are, or you aren’t.” Now it was mostly _annoyance_. “I didn’t… In the chatroom you were so… Why didn’t you _say_ something?”

“It didn’t come up,” Peter replied. “And I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“We spent all morning together,” Tony told him, exasperated. “You should have _said_ something.”

Peter felt a flare of annoyance, himself.

“When? _Hey look at the lion cub, isn’t he cute? By the way, I’ve never really had sex, beyond watching porn and what were doing in the private messaging_…”

Not surprisingly, the sarcasm didn’t amuse Tony – although the point was a valid one.

“You should have said something,” he repeated.

“What does it matter?” Peter asked. “I’m not, anymore.”

“It matters because I would have handled it differently,” Tony told him. “I’d have been more – Jesus, I didn’t even _prep_ you the second time. No wonder your ass is so red. I could have _really_ hurt you, honey.”

Peter felt tears threatening at the real concern he heard – and saw – in Tony’s explanation.

“It didn’t hurt that much – it felt good, like I said. After I got used to it.”

Tony gathered him back into his arms, bringing him up onto his lap, now, and holding him, tenderly.

“It would have been different for you,” he said, again.

“You…” Peter sniffed before his nose could run and ruin the moment. “But maybe you _wouldn’t_ have… we might not-“

“Oh, no,” Tony interrupted with a chuckle. “I still would have fu- _made love_ to you, honey. You’re too delicious not to want to possess. But _now_ I know to be more careful – to make sure I don’t scare you, like I did just now.”

“Oh.” Peter sniffed again, and allowed his head to relax against Tony’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“So am I, baby.”

“Are you mad?”

“No, Peter.” He felt Tony kiss the top of his head, and his grip on him tightened. “I could never be mad at you. You’re my baby boy. Now I just know how precious you are, so I know to handle you with a little more care than before, is all. Anything else I need to know, though?”

“I like calling you daddy, Tony…”

The older man chuckled, and now he tilted Peter’s head up so he could kiss him, tenderly.

“I think I already knew that one, honey. But I love it when you do, so you keep it up.”

Peter smiled at him, and he felt Tony’s cock twitch under his hip in response.

“Do… is there anything _I_ should know?” he asked Tony.

“I’m _not_ a virgin,” the billionaire assured him. “But I am completely infatuated with the idea of being your daddy and having you as my baby.” He pressed another, gentle kiss on the boy’s lip. “I want to _spoil_ you, and buy you things – clothes, and jewelry, and all the things that come with it.”

“I’m allergic to metal,” Peter said, suddenly. “I suppose you should know that.”

Especially if he was mentioning jewelry.

“What?”

“I can’t wear metal. I break out if I try. All kinds. It will literally rub the skin right off of me if I try to have it on more than half an hour…”

Tony snorted, shaking his head. It was good information to have, definitely – and was just a little amusing, despite how serious it sounded.

“Ironic that your daddy is _Ironman_, then, isn’t it?”

Peter chuckled at that, but it was cut off when Tony kissed him, again. This time it was still tender, but a bit hungrier. He felt his breath catch and pressed his palm against Tony’s chest, next to the arc reactor and moaned, softly, at the shiver of excitement that went through him.

Tony pulled back, smiling down at him, enjoying the way he responded – although now he understood a little better why it was so pure.

“We’re going to go slow,” he murmured. “I’m going to kiss you… _you’re_ going to kiss _me_. We’ll explore a little and give you a chance to learn my body before I try ramming my cock down your throat, again. Alright?”

Peter nodded and Tony eased him off his lap and laid him out on the couch, instead. He wasn't going to go for a blowjob, again, just yet. Better to give Peter a chance to get used to that idea a little more.

“You’re so very pretty, my sweet,” he said, moving so that he was between the boy’s long legs and looming over him. “I’m going to make you mine, honey. I’ll love you so hard, you’ll never want to be with someone else.”

He bent and kissed Peter, again and then ran his tongue along the boy’s neck.

“How are you with hickeys?” he asked, curiously.

“We’re not supposed to have visible ones at work,” Peter told him, his hand sliding along Tony’s stomach.

“I’ll buy you a turtleneck,” the billionaire said, clamping his lips down on Peter’s delicate neck and sucking a dark bruise into the skin there. He pulled back to observe his handiwork with satisfaction and smiled. “I’ll make sure you have a lot of turtlenecks, honey.”

“Yes...”

Peter shivered, again, when Tony began working his way slowly down his body, his mouth and tongue leaving a moist trail of fire that left him gasping and aching. The older man gave a litany of comments as he made his way toward Peter’s throbbing cock, and he smiled at the boy when he finally caught it in his hand and caressed it.

“Such a beautiful little boy… daddy’s going to prove to his baby how much he loves him every chance he gets. Sometimes that will be me making love to your ass,” he said, sliding his free hand along the boy’s crack, which was open to him since Peter’s legs were spread to accommodate his body between them. “Sometimes it will be me sucking you off – which is going to happen often, because I’m already addicted to the flavor of you. We’ll play with toys… we’ll experiment with other forms of play and see what you like – and what I like to do to you – and we’ll have a good time together. Yes?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Tony bent his head, and kissed the tip of Peter’s cock.

“That was the right answer,” Tony told him, lovingly. ”When my baby is obedient, he gets _rewarded_. Daddy will suck his cock and do anything else that it takes to make him feel good.”

There weren’t any _punishments_, so Tony didn’t even go into that. Peter had been clear in the chatroom that he didn’t like the idea of pain play – and he and Tony had both had enough hurt in their lives that neither really wanted to juxtapose sex and pain together. This relationship was going to be all about pleasure and love.

“Make me feel good, daddy…” Peter begged. “Please?”


	13. 13

As afternoons went, it was probably the most exciting and informative Peter had had in a very long time – maybe _ever_.

Tony took his time with the boy; in no hurry when it came to showing him just how good it could feel to have the undivided attentions of an experienced lover.

His hands, mouth and tongue roamed the boy’s body freely, touching, tasting and caressing everywhere, driving Peter over the edge of climax several times.

When Peter was reduced to a quivering mass of jelly, Tony gently parted his legs, prepared him with care and then claimed his baby with the tenderness that he might have used their first time if he’d known it was Peter’s first time, ever.

When he was satiated, too, they napped for a short time, and then shared a shower before getting dressed and going down to the hotel restaurant for dinner.

“When we’re done eating, you and I are going to go do some shopping,” Tony told Peter, watching as the boy looked through the menu. His eyes went to the hickey he’d put low on Peter’s neck, and he smiled, feeling smug at the mark. There were several more hidden under the t-shirt that Peter was wearing, but that first one was Tony’s favorite. “We need to get you a couple of turtlenecks, at least, and I want to make sure you have a chance to pick up some other things.”

“Like what?” Peter asked, curiously.

“You don’t have a TV, I noticed.”

“I use my laptop.”

“We’ll get you a TV, though. A flat screen to hang on the wall. And maybe a nicer couch. Yours is a little beat up-looking.”

“It’s pretty old,” Peter told him. “But I’m okay with it. It’s-“

Toy interrupted him, holding up his hand, his expression amused.

“Who am I, honey?”

“Tony Stark.”

It was still a thrill to be able to say that – although the day’s activities had made Peter much, much, more comfortable with the man.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“That’s what the rest of the rest of the world calls me. What do _you_ call me?”

Peter smiled, blushing, slightly.

“Daddy.”

That made Tony smile, too.

“That’s right. Which means I get to spoil you. Right?”

“A new couch is a bit much.”

Tony smirked.

“You haven’t seen anything, yet, baby boy,” he told Peter. “Do as I say. Got it?”

There was obviously no sense in arguing with him. Peter shrugged, giving in.

“Yes, daddy.”

><><><><>><> 

“When did you start wearing turtlenecks?”

Peter turned to look at Ned, and smiled. Looking around, he pulled the collar down, revealing the hickey that was being concealed by the fabric.

Ned’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit, Peter… who did that?”

Peter’s smile widened.

“My new daddy…”

If anything, Ned’s eyes grew wider, and his eyebrows vanished into his bangs.

“You met BFD?”

“Yeah. He came to town and wanted to meet me. That’s why I wasn’t in class, yesterday.”

“You were with him?”

“We went to the zoo.”

Ned frowned.

“What?”

“We went to the zoo,” Peter repeated, smiling at his friend’s disbelief.

“He gave you a hickey at the zoo?”

“No. That was last night,” Peter admitted, still smiling, feeling incredible.

Ned smiled, too.

“What’s he like?”

“He’s nice. Strong, good-looking, unbelievable.”

Ned looked around, too.

“Did you have sex?”

Peter nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Holy shit. What was it like?”

“Amazing.”

“Details, Peter…”

“Nope. Maybe later. Not here.”

They were in class, after all. And even though it hadn’t started, there were definitely places where one probably didn’t describe his love life – which was far more active, the last day or two than had ever been, before.

“Is he still in town?”

“Yes. He’s out looking around – playing tourist until I get done with class.”

Tony had wanted Peter to skip class, again, that day, but as much as Peter wanted to be obedient for his daddy, he didn’t want to fall behind in his classes and luckily, Tony agreed.

“I’ll find something to amuse myself while you’re in class, and then pick you up and we’ll go to the space needle and try their restaurant.”

Peter had agreed, they’d eaten breakfast together, fooled around until both were hot and bothered, and then Tony had taken him to class and dropped him off.

“Can I meet him?” Ned asked.

“No. Not, yet. Maybe next time.” He wasn’t ready to share Tony, yet. Not even with Ned. It was still too new. Too fresh. “He bought me some stuff for my apartment, though. When he has to go home, you need to come by and check it out.”

_Some stuff_ was an understatement. Tony apparently didn’t do anything small, because they’d spent the evening out and about at several different stores after they’d finished eating.

Despite Peter’s protests – or maybe _because_ of them just to remind the boy that he wasn’t allowed to argue with him, Tony had purchased Peter a whole new wardrobe of clothes; jeans, shirts, slacks, dress shirts, a new pair of loafers, new sneakers and, of course, a dozen turtlenecks in several different colors.

Then they’d gone to a nearby furniture store. Tony had bought Peter a new hide a bed sofa, made of fine leather and with a mattress that was nicer than anything Peter had ever owned before – even on a regular bed. A new kitchen table (tiny, because of the size of Peter’s apartment) and a new set of pots and pans and new plates, glasses and bowls all matching (for the first time ever).

Then he’d demanded that the furniture be delivered that evening, and had had Peter call the building manager to make arrangements to have someone let the delivery men in.

After the furniture store had been the electronic store. Tony had gone crazy. The flat screen TV that was now hanging on the wall in Peter’s small apartment was almost the size of the wall. There wasn’t a DVD or blu ray player, because Tony bought a streaming device, instead and paid for a year-long subscription for Peter.

He was also the owner of a new cell phone – all the latest and greatest features – and a new tablet. Peter had insisted that there was nothing wrong it’s his laptop, and Tony had reluctantly agreed.

He would have bought Peter a video game system, but the boy admitted that he was more into computer games, and not a counsel.

By the time they were finished, Peter’s head was swimming at how much money Tony had spent on him, and Tony was cheerfully reminding him that eventually he was going to get a bigger place, and would need even more things.

><><><><> 

“You don’t work, today?”

“No. I have the next two days off.”

“Is BFD going to be here that long?”

“He has to go home, tomorrow.”

“Oh. What does he do?”

Peter smiled.

“He owns a tech company.”

><><><><><><> 

The rental car was parked on the side of the street when Peter walked out of the building, but he was immediately shielded from the driving rain by an umbrella, and smiled when he realized that Tony had been waiting by the door to keep him from getting wet.

“Thank, daddy,” he said, touched by the courtesy and the thoughtfulness.

“You’re welcome, baby.” Tony put his free arm around Peter’s waist, realizing that the one thing that they hadn’t bought for him the evening before had been a jacket – but he hadn’t seen one in the apartment. That would have to be taken care of as soon as they had a chance. “Did you learn anything exciting, today?”

Peter shook his head, once more smiling when Tony opened the door for him. He got in and buckled up, watching as the older man walked around the car, shook out the umbrella and got behind the wheel.

“Nothing too interesting. We’re basically doing all the labs that we can, since thanksgiving break is coming up and we’re a little behind.”

“Yeah?” Tony took the opportunity to lean over and kiss Peter, before he started the car. “What are you doing for your break?”

“Before the last couple of days, I would have said working as many hours as I can and sitting in my apartment talking to some stranger on the internet while I dreamed of meeting him and being under him.”

Tony smiled, glancing over at him, but forced to keep an eye on the traffic around them.

“And now?”

“It depends on you. I don’t have anything planned – except working as many hours as they can give me.”

“What if I wanted you to come to New York and spend time with me, there?”

“Can we do that?”

Tony snorted.

“I can do pretty much anything, baby. You should know that, by now.”

“I could come out for a few days,” Peter said, thinking about his schedule. “I could still get some hours – if I worked all day a couple of days running up to whenever you wanted me there – or when I get back.”

“Or… you could spend all the time with me, in New York, and not wear yourself out working during your vacation.”

Peter smiled, loving the fact that Tony was so possessive of his time and wanted to spend it with him.

“I need the money, though, daddy. You can buy me stuff, and I love that, but I still need to pay my rent.”

“How about I pay your rent, and you live off the money in your jar?”

“I can’t do that.”

“Live off the money in your jar?”

“Let you pay my rent.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Do you have your new phone set up, yet?”

“Yes.”

“Pull it out.”

Peter frowned, but did as he was told.

“Okay.”

“Pull up Google…”

“Okay.”

“Look up the definition of a sugar daddy, and read it to me.”

“But-“

“Do it, baby boy, or we’re not going to the space needle, and you’re having McDonald’s for lunch.”

Since Peter wasn’t against the idea of eating at McDonald’s, it was his turn to roll his eyes at the threat, but he did what Tony said.

_“’A sugar daddy is a boyfriend who comes with financial benefits. Sugar benefactors can help to cover tuition, bills and frequently-“_

“Now look up sugar baby,” Tony said, smirking.

_“The younger recipient (usually female or a bottom) of interest from a sugar daddy or sugar momma, especially financial and romantic in an intergenerational relationship.”_

“See how that works, now? I’m the sugar daddy, who will lavish gifts on you, cover tuition and bills. _You_ are the sugar baby, who benefits from it and bottoms.”

Peter was looking at the screen, though, rereading the definition.

“A boyfriend that comes…” he looked at Tony. “So… you’re technically my _boyfriend_, then?”

Tony smiled.

“If I say yes, will you stop telling me I can’t do things I want to do?”

“Can I tell Ned?”

“Are we always going to be bargaining?”

“Maybe.”

“Yes. Tell anyone you want. We’re two consenting adults and I’m certainly not running for office, so I don’t give a fuck what anyone says about our age difference. Just remember; I’m going to be telling _my_ friends, too – and they might want to meet you.”

“Like who?”

The billionaire shrugged, casually.

“Thor. Steve Rogers. Elon Musk. Bill Gates. Na-“

“You know Bill Gates?”

“He’s incredibly wealthy and _I’m_ incredibly wealthy. Of course I know him. We billionaires hang out, sometimes. We build forts out of couch cushions and make up secret handshakes.”

Peter chuckled. Ask a silly question, listen to a silly answer.

“I’m going to tell Ned.”

“After I leave – so I don’t have to share you.”

“Okay.”

“We’ll take some pictures, so you have proof. And so I have proof, too. Otherwise no one will believe me that I found such a cute boyfriend.”

Which made Peter blush with pleasure at the implied compliment. He reached out and rested his hand, almost shyly, on Tony’s thigh.

“Hi, boyfriend…”

Tony snorted, amused, and covered his hand with his own.

“Hi, baby.”


	14. 14

“This is nice.”

Tony had to agree. Despite the rain, the view from the top of the space needle was amazing, and the entire restaurant actually revolved as they were sitting, so it was even changing as they sat down in one of the better window spots.

“It is. Are you hungry?”

Peter nodded, looking at the menu, briefly, but well aware that he was looking for something simple and almost certainly wasn’t going to find anything like a burger on a menu in a classy place. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw that, yes, there were plenty of items that he didn’t need to try and translate – or look for a picture on the side – to see what it was.

“What are you going to have, boyfriend?”

Tony rolled his eyes. That had to be the twelfth time Peter had called him that in the short time since they’d driven to Seattle’s city center, parked the car and rode the elevator to the top of the impressive space needle.

“I don’t know, _younger boyfriend_,” he replied. “Maybe some crab pasta and chowder.”

“I love clam chowder,” Peter told him. “It’s one of the best things about living here.”

“Not the _coffee_?”

“The coffee’s good, but I’ve never lived anywhere else, so I haven’t had to try anything else.” He couldn’t afford a fancy latte every day, but even plain, black coffee was good as far as he was concerned. “I was chatting with someone in Iowa once, and she was complaining that they only get their clam chowder frozen, or in a can.”

“The horror…”

Peter smiled at the way Tony pretended to shudder at the thought, and set his menu aside. He was ready to order, and it was blocking his view of his boyfriend. His _daddy_. Tony was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, with a sweatshirt. He’d told Peter he was avoiding suits at all costs, because put him in a suit and he looked like Tony Stark. In jeans and other casual clothing, he looked almost average.

Although Peter didn’t agree.

Tony caught him looking at him, and his expression softened. He reached out and brushed his fingers along Peter’s, and the boy turned his hand over and caught it with his own.

“What are you thinking?” Tony asked him, curiously.

Peter blushed – and it was endearing to the older man.

“I’m just admiring the view.”

The billionaire was amused to find himself blushing, too. Peter wasn’t looking out the window.

><><><><><> 

While they ate their lunch, Peter asked Tony what he’d done while he was in class, and Tony had given him a very detailed description of his morning’s foray into the bowels of Seattle. He hadn’t really done much more than drive around – was raining, after all, and he hadn’t wanted to get out of the car.

“I was thinking of a ride on a ferry,” he’d admitted. “But the weather isn’t really the best for that.”

“We wouldn’t have to go up on top.” Ferry riding was one of the more affordable fun times that Peter indulged in. Although he hadn’t mentioned it to Tony, he was sure. That made him smile, because it was something that they had in common, then, and with the age and social gap between the two of them, there was bound to be very few of them. “They have places where you can just sit and watch the scenery inside.”

“Are you willing?”

“Of course.” He smiled, and lowered his voice, a little. “Besides, if I _do_ go up top and I get cold and wet. You’ll warm me up, won’t you?”

Tony felt his cock twitch at the flirting. Peter was new at it, but so sexy that he could have read a phone book (if he knew what one _was_) and he still would have been able to get a rise out of him.

“Absolutely. Finish eating. I’ll check the schedule.”

><><>><><><>< 

The ferry ride was enjoyable. Even with the rain, which had made the inner area of the boat fairly crowded, since no one wanted to be on the upper deck in the wind and the driving rain. Peter did venture out, but the wind tore the umbrella out of his hand and the rain drove him back into the sheltered corner Tony had settled in while he watched his baby take on mother nature.

“We need to get you a warmer jacket,” he said, wrapping his arms around Peter and hugging him close.

“I’ll dip into the jar and get one, later,” Peter promised, pressing his face against Tony’s warm neck, and feeling the older man shiver when his cold nose touched warm, sensitive skin. “I don’t want to spend the rest of our time tonight shopping.”

“No?” He slid his hands along Peter’s jeans, using a convenient hold on his rear to pull him close. “What did you have in mind, baby boy?”

“I want to be with you,” Peter told him, nuzzling his neck and wondering if he’d mind a hickey of his own. “I want you to be in me.”

“Oh, _that’s_ going to happen…”

Tony tilted Peter’s head up, positioning him for a perfect, lingering kiss and they spent the rest of the ride in their sheltered little corner up on the top deck, the wind howling around them, but both more than warm enough in the others’ arms.

><><><><><><> 

“Now, we’re going to go slow…”

Peter nodded, holding still as Tony undressed him, proving his words by taking his time getting the younger man out of his damp clothes.

“Yes, daddy.”

Tony smiled at him, leaning in and kissing him, lightly, and then brushing a kiss against the mark that he’d made on the boy’s neck the day before. It was daddy, now, and not boyfriend. Which was perfect, really. Daddy in the bedroom (or, in this case, the living room of the hotel suite) and boyfriend out in public.

“You’re going to suck me, honey,” he said, pulling down Peter’s jeans and boxers, and then removing his own. Both of them were already aroused. Not surprisingly, considering they’d been extremely touchy-feely between the ferry and the drive back to Tony’s hotel. “But there’s no hurry. Take it slow so you don’t get startled.”

Peter nodded, and looked down at Tony’s cock, putting his fingers around it and marveling in it. Nothing could be so perfect, but it was big, and hard, and fit in his hand so right. He went to his knees, and took the head into his mouth, licking the flat of his tongue around it, tasting it and clamping his lips around it to suck on it.

Which made Tony make an approving noise – and drove Peter to try harder, so he could hear that sound, again.

“That’s right, baby boy…” he groaned, the sight of Peter on his knees in front of him, his cock in his mouth and his cheek bulging occasionally as the head pushed against it, was just as arousing as the sensation of the boy actually sucking him. “Keep it up. You’re doing so well. Sucking daddy’s cock like a champ.”

Peter tried to take more in, his fingers keeping himself from overdoing it, but still managing to get more than just the head. He pressed himself a bit, trying to relax like he’d read about, and only gagged a little when the head nudged the back of his throat, making Tony pull himself back, just a little.

“Not too much at once, baby. There’s no hurry. Remember… slow.” He ran his fingers through Peter’s curls. There was time enough for him to learn to deep throat him, and then Tony would be able to fuck that pretty face as hard as he wanted. For now, he wasn’t going to frighten his baby. “Besides,” he murmured when Peter’s brown eyes looked up at him. “Daddy’s going to fuck you, and I’m going to make it last.”

It was surreal to Peter that he was sucking on Tony’s cock with the express intent to get him hard and ready to have him put him on the bed and drive it into him.

Surreal and exciting.

It didn’t hurt that Tony was incredibly adept at dirty talk. Peter should have known; he was amazing at writing exactly what Peter needed to read to get him off in the chatroom, and this was simply a verbal extension of that ability.

The words were exciting. The flavor of Tony’s cock, and the incredibly masculine smell of him as Peter would sometimes pull his cock out of his mouth and bury his face in Tony’s coarse pubic hair while he suckled the older man’s balls, one at a time, guided by Tony’s gentle instructions. It was all amazing to Peter, who was eager to please.

Finally, Tony used his grip in Peter’s hair to pull the boy’s head back, his cock bobbing obscenely in front of Peter’s face.

“That was well done, baby,” he murmured. “You’re going to be daddy’s cock sucker, aren’t you?”

Peter smiled up at him.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good boy. Before I leave tomorrow, I’ll make sure you suck me off and have a chance to swallow me. We’ll get you addicted to my cum.”

“Yes, daddy…” Peter moaned, his hand going to his cock as he imagined being fed Tony’s cock for hours at a time. “Please…”

The older man put his hands under Peter’s arms, helping him to his feet and then kissing him, hungrily.

“To bed, little boy…” he ordered, finally breaking the kiss. “Daddy needs his baby.”

><><><><><><<<<>>> 

Despite being as hard as he could ever remember being, Tony took his time with Peter – just like he’d promised.

He played with his body. Caressed him and stroked him, sucked him until he was moaning and begging, swallowed him down and then brought him right back up to exquisite arousal, again. He knew that he didn’t really have to; Peter was so virginal that he didn’t have anything to compare Tony to, and there was no pressure to impress, but Tony loved the sight of the lithe body tense and anticipating, and then rocking in perfect rhythm to Tony’s ministrations.

He liked watching Peter enjoy his attentions.

When he’d drained Peter’s balls for the second time, Tony finally lubed him up, stretched him carefully and slowly forced his cock into that oh, so, tight ass, while Peter keened in pleasure underneath him. Tony held him down with one hand, riding Peter like a prize stallion, and enjoying the total dominance he felt just then, as Peter submitted to him.

“Daddy’s little boy is getting it good, aren’t you, baby?” he asked, thrusting hard, just to watch him arch back against him.

“Yes!”

“I’m going to fill you up, baby,” he grunted, nudging Peter’s thighs even further apart, trying to ram himself deeper. “Keep you filled with daddy’s cum.”

“Please, daddy… please…”

Peter was doing everything that he knew to make it as good for Tony as he could. He didn’t have a lot experience, of course, but he could feel and hear the excitement in the older man’s voice and actions when he was fucking him, and Peter was observant enough to feel Tony’s reactions to various responses Peter made.

When he did something that made Tony thrust into him just a little harder, he’d do it again, knowing that Tony liked it. And Tony would grunt with encouragement and approval.

Peter was learning to please his daddy.

Finally, the billionaire grabbed his hips with both hands. His thrusts were fast and furious, now, his cock pummeling Peter’s ass and his heavy balls slapping Peter’s, wetly, with each motion. Tony groaned and drove deep, his climax washing over him, and his entire focus on making sure every inch of his cock was buried inside Peter.

He held him still, filling him as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, and his cock emptied inside the ass that he was so addicted to.

“Jesus, baby,” he grunted, finally able to speak, although he was in no hurry to pull out of his prize. “You’re amazing.”

Feeling a surge of happiness go through him at the praise, Peter held still while he felt Tony slide in and out of him a few more times, languidly, as if he were simply enjoying the sensation too much to finally call it success. When he did pull out, he leaned over Peter’s body, covering him completely – deliciously – and kissed Peter’s ear, his cock still dribbling cum on the small of Peter’s back where it was pressed between them.

“Are you okay?” he whispered, allowing the boy to take some of his weight, enjoying having him pinned under him, still. “I wasn’t too rough?”

“I liked it,” Peter assured him, turning his head. “You don’t hurt me. And the dirty talk makes it even better.”

“Yeah, it does.” The older man kissed his ear, again, and then rolled off Peter, onto his back. Then he pulled Peter up onto him, smiling at the way Peter automatically straddled him, opening his legs for him. Readying himself for whatever Tony wanted to do to him. “While I recuperate, you’re going to tell me what you’ve enjoyed the most – so far – and I’m going to spend some time teaching you how give me a proper hickey – so I have one to match your own.”

Peter grinned down at him, sliding his hand along Tony’s stomach.

“I have more than one.”

“I know. By the time we’re done, so will I.”


	15. 15

Tony roused Peter the next morning far too early as far as the younger man was concerned.

It was wonderful, though, he soon discovered, to wake up in the arms of someone who was already lavishing you with attention; hands roaming your body at will, lips and tongue following and making Peter feel incredible, despite the early hour.

Tony made love to him, almost lazily, reminding Peter as he slid himself into the boy that he had to make sure Peter remembered who his daddy was, even when Tony was back in New York.

As if Peter was going to forget!

He arched up into each thrust, hands clutching Tony’s back, holding him close and biting one more mark into the older man’s chest as he climaxed, spray their stomachs with his own cum while Tony’s orgasm filled his insides so perfectly.

“Daddy…” Peter whispered, collapsing back on the bed, his heart pounding and never happier.

“Oh, baby…” Tony smiled down at him. “You’re so beautiful.”

Which made the boy blush, adding to his appeal to Tony.

“Thank you.”

Peter ran his hand along Tony’s chest and stomach, feeling the slick of his cum where it was smeared, and Tony caught his hand and kissed it, before catching Peter’s eye as his tongue came out to lick Peter’s cum from the boy’s hand.

“You’re delicious, honey,” he said. “I should milk you and keep it in a bottle for later.”

Peter smiled at that, and stretched, delightfully sore.

“I still get to suck you, right?”

“Not here.” Tony leaned over and kissed him, softly. “Let’s shower and get our shit together. Then I’ll check out, and we’ll go have breakfast and then go to your place until I have to go. We still need to finalize a few details – and I want you to have your first taste of daddy on your new couch.”

Might as well break it in properly, after all.

><><><><>>><< 

Breakfast was at a mom and pop place that Peter recommended. They both were hungry, and Tony watched, smugly, as Peter sat a bit at an angle, as if his ass was sore – which he knew it _was_. It was well used by his daddy, and if Tony had his way, he’d be walking funny the _next_ time he came for a visit, too, because he was going to wreck that tight ass as often as he could.

When they were done eating, they went to Peter’s apartment, and Tony admired the new furniture – even though it was out of place in the tiny living space. He’d have to get Peter a nicer place, eventually, but he didn’t want to do anything too grandiose until they decided how they wanted their relationship to work.

No sense getting him a place here, if Tony could convince him to move to New York, after all. There was time; they could figure it out. Peter excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Tony pulled the jar from the top of the little refrigerator and dropped another large stack of hundreds into it before replacing the lid and putting it back. While Peter had been in class, Tony had gone to the bank and pulled a lot of cash – just to make sure Peter wouldn’t want for anything while he was away.

He wouldn’t tell him, though, but he wished he could be a fly on the wall when his baby discovered it was there.

Then, he went and sat down on the sofa, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down enough to free his penis. He’d already had one mind-blowing orgasm that morning – and a couple the evening before – so Peter definitely was going to have his work cut out for him to get his daddy to give him that taste of him they both were so eager for him to have.

Peter smiled when he came out of the bathroom and saw Tony sitting on the new couch. It was nice, really; real leather and so comfortable that he doubted he’d really pull the bed out all that often. It wasn’t nearly as wonderful a sight to him, though, as the man sitting on it, relaxed and idly stroking his cock as he watched Peter approach.

“I get to tell Ned, right?” he asked as he walked over and nudged Tony’s knees apart so he could settle between them.

He was fully dressed and would stay that way. Tony had to leave in less than an hour, and that meant that they wouldn’t have time for him to play with Peter, again, before he had to go. But Peter definitely was going to have a last go at Tony in that time.

“Anyone you want, honey,” Tony said, while Peter moved the older man’s hand from his cock and replaced it with his own.

They had taken a few pictures together, because Tony wanted pictures of him and Peter and he couldn’t wait to show the others his baby. Whether they approved of the relationship or not really didn’t matter, but he knew they would be all for anything that made him happy.

And Peter definitely made him happy.

><><><><>> 

“Jesus, Peter…”

Peter grinned, watching as Ned looked around his apartment at the new additions – mainly the TV and the couch, of course, but he also noticed the new table and the fact that Peter’s little wardrobe was so filled with new clothes that there were t-shirts and jeans now neatly folded and stacked on top of the thing.

“I told you he bought me a few things.”

“A few things?” Ned shook his head, sitting on the sofa. “Yeah, I’d say a few things. Are you going to let me meet him, sometime?”

“He said maybe when he comes back, next time. Unless I go there to visit him.”

“I need me a sugar momma,” Ned told his friend. “Does your Tony have a sister? A *lonely* sister? With a lot of money?”

“He’s an only child.”

“You asked?”

“I didn’t need to. He’s famous.”

“Yeah?” Ned looked interested, and Peter’s smile grew, excited at the upcoming reveal. “How famous? have I heard of him?”

“You know who Tony Stark is.”

“Duh. Everyone knows who he is. What does…” his eyes grew wide as he took in Peter’s grin, and the somewhat smug look in his friend’s expression. “No _way_. _That’s_ your Tony? _Tony Stark_?”

Peter nodded, holding up his phone, which Ned noticed was also new – and had a picture up. One of his friend cheek to cheek with the incredibly recognizable face of Tony Stark.

“Yeah. He is.”

“Holy shit, Peter. Are you…” he grabbed the phone and stared at the picture, and then swiped to the next, which was also Peter and Tony Stark – and in this one they were lip to lip. As he started to swipe again, Peter snatched the phone away, just as Ned was sure he saw a picture of an erect penis. “Oh my fucking god… are you _kidding_ me?”

Peter grinned.

“I’m dating Ironman.”

“You had sex with Tony Stark…”

“Yeah.”

“And he’s your sugar daddy?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow…” Ned looked suitably impressed – and shocked. “He’s into younger guys, huh?”

“I guess so. That’s where we met, after all. Daddies and twinks.”

“What’s he like?” Ned was very much heterosexual (or he and Peter would probably be more than just best friends), but he was infatuated by the idea of Peter’s love life – even before Peter had one, always asking about any prospects. “Is he – was that his…? What that him in the next picture?”

Peter blushed, a little.

“Yeah. He’s great, Ned. And exciting.”

“Good in bed? Did you like it?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s the top and you’re the bottom?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow…”

“He’s going to call when his plane lands,” Peter said. “If you want, you can come with me when I go buy a new jacket and maybe I can introduce you – if he isn’t too busy.”

“Wow. Yeah.”

“I need to go to the bathroom, grab me a couple of twenties from the jar, will you? I’ll buy you lunch.”

Ned went into the kitchen and pulled down the jar.

“We should go someplace nice,” he said. “To celebrate. Denny’s, or Olive Garden, or - _holy shit_!”

Peter hadn’t even made it to the bathroom. He turned at the shock in his friend’s voice.

“What?”

Ned had opened the jar, expecting the usual rumpled bills that Peter dropped into it at the end of each day.

“Have you looked in here, lately?” Ned asked him.

“No. I mean the other day when I got off work I –“

His eyes grew wide.

Ned was holding up a large handful of crisp hundred dollar bills.

“Tony must have put it in there,” Peter said, shocked. “When I wasn’t looking.”

“Holy shit. You’re rich, dude.”

Peter shrugged, reaching for the jar, bemused that the older man – his daddy – did something so crazy without even telling him.

No wonder he was looking so smug that morning when he had kissed Peter, softly, and told him to remember to go get his new jacket.

“That was nice of him…”

“Nice of him? Jesus, Peter. Tony Stark is your sugar daddy. You’re set. Did you meet Captain America?”

Peter shook his head, smiling.

“Tony told me that I might, though. Eventually.” He looked at the money in the jar. “We should probably stop by the bank so I can deposit it.”

“You don’t want this much cash in your crappy apartment,” Ned agreed. “You should _move_, Peter. You could probably afford a nicer place.”

“I like living above the bakery.” He shrugged, and handed the jar back to Ned. “Count it, will you? I still need to pee.”

“You’re definitely buying lunch, Peter,” Ned told him., “And we’re going to Olive Garden.”

Peter nodded.

“Fair enough.”

><><><><> 

They were sitting in the restaurant, just finishing up their meal when Peter’s phone rang. Peter grinned when he heard the Ironman song had been set as the ringtone for Tony.

He hadn’t set it, so obviously Tony had.

Ned looked excited as Peter pulled the phone out of his pocket.

“Is that him?” He stage whispered.

“Yeah.” Peter smiled, both at his friend’s excitement and because the call was coming through as FaceTime and he was looking forward to seeing Tony’s handsome face. He answered. “Hello daddy.”

Tony’s image smiled.

_“Hi, baby.”_

“How was the flight? Are you home, now?”

_“We just landed. It was crowded and noisy,”_ Tony complained. “_Next time I’m going to fly in my personal plane and bypass all this shit. How is your day going?”_

“Ned and I went to buy my new jacket, and now we’re just finishing lunch.”

_“Ned, huh?”_ Tony said, smiling. _“Does he know about me?”_

“He’s right here with me. Want to meet him?”

_“Of course. Any friend of my baby, is a friend of mine.”_

Ned looked like he was going to wriggle right out of his chair, he was that excited. Peter handed him the phone.

“Hi, Mr. Stark. It’s great to meet you.”

_“I’ve heard a lot about you, Ned. Did Peter buy you lunch?”_

“Yeah. We’re at Olive Garden.”

Tony smiled.

_“Fancy. It was nice meeting you, Ned, but I really want to talk to Peter, right now. Do you mind letting me have him back?”_

“No. Not at all.”

He gave the phone back to Peter, who smiled, again.

“Hi, daddy.”

_“Hi, baby. I miss you.”_

Ned grinned at Peter’s blush.

“You guys are fucking _adorable_…”


	16. 16

“What’s wrong with you?”

Tony looked up at Pepper, startled. He hadn’t heard her walk up.

“Peter missed our call last night.”

“Did you try calling _him_?”

“Of course. It went to voicemail.”

“Maybe he was busy…”

“I’m his _daddy_, Pepper,” Tony told her. “What could he be doing that’s more important than talking to me?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Maybe he was out buying _juice boxes_ and lost track of time.”

Stark scowled.

“Cute.”

He wasn’t offended, though, because while she _did_ make several jokes a day about Peter’s youth, he knew that she was also aware that the boy was the reason that Tony had been smiling so much the last few weeks.

“If you’re worried, send him an email. Or call his friend, Red.”

“_Ned_,” Tony corrected. He sat up. “That’s not a bad idea.”

“Of course it’s not a bad idea,” she said, smugly. “I’m full of good ideas. Now stop pouting, alright?”

“I’m not pouting.”

But he really was – because a day without talking to Peter was a sad, lonely day, as far as Tony was concerned.

><><><><>< 

Ned was in the library when his phone rang. He frowned at the number, because he definitely didn’t recognize it.

“Hello?”

_“Is this Ned?”_

“Speaking. Who’s this?”

_“Tony Stark.”_

“No _shit_?” He frowned when the people around him glared at him, but he only smiled, holding his hand over the receiver part. “It’s Tony Stark, don’t be a bunch of assholes.”

They went back to their books, and Ned went back to the phone.

“Sorry about that, Mr. Stark. What’s up?”

Maybe he needed help with some Avenger thing?

_“I’m trying to get in touch with Peter. He missed our call last night.”_

“He wasn’t in class yesterday or this morning,” Ned told him. “I tried calling him, but he didn’t answer, so I went over. It’s nothing big; he’s just sick.”

Tony frowned.

_“He’s sick?”_

“Yeah. He looks like shit, really, but he says it’s nothing big. He’d pretty stuffed up, though, and he was coughing. I made him some soup before I left this morning, and told him I’d be back to check on him, tonight, after I’m done working.”

_“How sick did he look?”_ Tony asked, unable to hide the concern in his voice. _“Did he eat the soup you made him?”_

“He set it on the end table. It’s new – he got it the day after you left. He was going to get a coffee table, but it wouldn’t really work well with a pull-“

_“Ned,”_ Tony interrupted. “_Is he eating?”_

“I don’t know. I’ll check on him, tonight, and call you – if you _want_ me to, that is?”

_“Yes. Do that. Thank you.”_

The call ended and Ned stared at the phone for a moment – and then promptly saved the contact. _Tony_ _Stark_ was a contact in his phone. How cool was that?

Tony set his phone aside, and turned his chair to look out the window. His baby wasn’t feeling well. What if it was something serious? He’d looked healthy when he’d seen him last, in their video chat a couple of days ago – or had he? Maybe Tony hadn’t noticed that he wasn’t feeling well?

“FRIDAY? Call my pilot. Have them get the jet ready.”

><><><><> 

A tender hand against his forehead woke Peter. He frowned, and opened his eyes – and was startled to see Tony kneeling down beside the sofa that he had fallen asleep on. The older man’s expression was worried, but his eyes were soft, like they always were when he looked at Peter.

“Tony?”

“Hey, baby.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Ned told me you were sick,” Tony told him, the hand brushing along his cheek, as well. “He’s right, too; you have a fever.”

“Yeah, I feel pretty warm.”

“Poor baby. How long have you been feeling like this?”

Peter closed his eyes, sniffing hard against the sensation of his nose starting to run. He was out of tissues.

“Just since the night before last… I’m okay, though.”

Tony frowned, looking around but not seeing what he was looking. He went into the bathroom and brought back a handful of toilet paper, knelt back beside the sofa and held it against Peter’s face – mainly his nose.

“Blow.”

Peter opened his eyes.

“What?”

His voice was muffled by the toilet paper, but his eyes were clearly confused.

“Blow your nose, honey,” Tony told him. “Before you drip all over your face – and your shirt.”

“I’m not going to-“

“Who’s the daddy?”

The boy rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, and Tony held the toilet paper in place until he’d made a true effort to clear his nose. Then he wiped his face and tossed the tissue in the garbage.

“How did you get in?”

He was pretty sure that he’d locked the door.

“Picked the lock. We should probably get me a key.”

“Yeah.”

“When’s the last time you had something to eat?”

“Ned made me some soup.”

“And since then?”

“I’m _tired_…” Peter said – and he could hear the petulance in his voice. “I just want to sleep.”

“You need to _eat_, too.” Tony leaned over and brushed his lips, tenderly, against Peter’s warm forehead, and then pulled a blanket up over him. “You stay here, I’ll make you something to eat.”

Peter closed his eyes.

“Not soup.”

“Whatever I decide to make you.”

Tony went into the little kitchen and opened the fridge. He was pleased that there was an assortment of fresh vegetables, but he thought that Peter might appreciate something simple. And a bit more substantial than a salad.

“Do you want a sandwich, honey?” he asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Okay.”

Tony snorted, pulled some cheese from the fridge, and found a loaf of bread – although he was a little annoyed that it wasn’t fresh from the bakery downstairs. What was the point of having such a convenient supply if the boy wasn’t taking advantage of it?

He made a purely mental note to go down and get some fresh stuff, later, pulled out a pan, and a skillet from the new cookware set that he’d purchased for him, and made a quick meal of grilled cheese sandwiches and soup. He carried both over to the sofa, put them on the end table by Peter’s head, and roused the boy, once more, with yet another gentle touch.

“Wake up, baby boy,” he told him, smiling when those chocolate eyes he loved so much finally opened. “Let’s get you fed.”

“I’m sleepy.”

“Eat, baby,” Tony told him, allowing a little steel in his voice. A tender reminder of who was in charge. “Then you can go back to sleep.”

Peter sighed, and sat up a little, moving his legs so he was sitting instead of being sprawled on the couch.

“What is it?”

“Grilled cheese – and soup.”

The boy made a face; fairly certain he’d said _no_ _soup_, but rousing from his illness induced apathy enough to realize that Tony was actually _there_. With him. He’d come back to him. He looked over at Tony, as if seeing him for the first time since Tony had woken him.

“You’re _here_…”

Tony smiled, settling beside Peter and reaching for the bowl.

“Of course I’m here, Peter. It’s your daddy’s job to take care of you.”

The soup was warm, and Peter was sleepy. As far as Tony was concerned, it was a recipe for disaster, so he held the bowl in one hand and carefully blew on each spoonful before he spooned each bite into Peter’s mouth, rather than allow him to feed himself.

Besides, that way he knew Peter actually finished the entire bowl.

Then he tore the sandwich into a few pieces and fed those to Peter, too. Only when everything had been eaten did he set the empty dishes aside and stand up, pulling Peter easily to his feet.

The boy leaned against him, and Tony wrapped his arms around him.

“Hi, honey.”

“Hi, daddy. I missed you.”

“Let’s pull your bed out, shall we? Then you can get some proper rest.”

Peter nodded his agreement, but it was Tony who did all the work, pulling the hide-a-bed out while the boy sat on one of the new chairs at the little kitchen table and watched. Tony made sure the bed was made up with all the blankets Peter’s apartment had, and then stripped Peter down to his boxers and put him in it.

“You’ll stay, daddy?” Peter asked, as Tony pulled the blankets up over him.

“Of course.”

Who else would he trust to watch over his baby?


	17. 17

Peter didn’t go to sleep. He was too pleased by the unexpected arrival of Tony to be able to rest. Instead, he simply watched as the older man made his way through the little apartment, cleaning up old, used tissues, picking up the remains of a few take out containers that Peter just hadn’t had the energy to do anything about, just then.

Tidy by nature, anyway – and by need in his little space – he usually did a better job of picking up after himself, but he wasn’t feeling good, and that made him less inclined to worry about dirty dishes.

Tony didn’t mind. True, domestic chores weren’t something that he did very often – no sense in being rich if you had to wash your own dishes, after all – but it was for Peter. Tony would do anything for Peter, including filling a sink with hot, soapy water and washing a few dishes because there just wasn’t any place to put a dishwasher in that tiny kitchen.

He finished the dishes, leaving them to dry on their own in a rack on the counter, and then picked up several items of clothing and tossing them in a laundry basket in the corner. As he did all of that, he would occasionally glance over at his baby, smiling or winking when he saw he was still awake, and then go back to what he was doing.

Finally, though, the place was spotless, once more, and he went to the bed, settling on it close enough to brush his hand along Peter’s forehead.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m happy.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m happy you’re here…” Peter told him, taking his hand. “I missed you.”

Tony leaned over, brushing a kiss against his warm forehead.

“Then next time you’re not feeling good, call me. Understand?”

Peter’s face fell.

“You’re mad?”

“I’m _worried_,” Tony corrected, brushing his fingers lightly along the boy’s porcelain cheek. “Don’t make me worry about you, okay?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“I’m going to need to go get some supplies,” he said. “I can’t believe you don’t have a thermometer, and you’re out of-“

He was interrupted by a soft knock on the door and the jingle of keys, followed by the rattle of the doorknob.

“Peter,” Ned’s voice came from the hallway, more clearly once the door opened. “I brought you some dinner, and I told your daddy Stark that I’d-“

The words fell short as Ned stopped, shocked, at the sight of the man sitting on the edge of the bed, looking over at him, his hand still on Peter’s cheek.

“Holy fuck…”

Peter smiled at his friend’s shock, and the fact that he’d called Tony _daddy Stark_, which was something that he’d called him a few times, before – and had always made Peter chuckle. Especially when Ned pointed out that that made Peter the _baby Stark_.

“That’s Ned, Tony. You met him on the phone.”

“I remember.” Tony stood up and walked the short distance to the other boy, giving him his best smile – which was a sincere one, since the armful of food containers in his hands proved that he was trying his best to take care of his friend. “Nice to meet you in person, Ned.”

The young man blushed, and then grinned, hugely. He set the stuff in his hands down on the table and offered a hand to Tony.

“You, too, Mr. Stark.”

“Call me Tony,” the billionaire said, smoothly.

“Wow. _Tony_.”

Ned’s grin was contagious, and Tony’s smile broadened, automatically, even as he looked at the bags on the table.

“What did you bring?”

“Some cold medicine, some more soup, a loaf of bread from downstairs…”

“Any tissues?”

“No. I can go get some. There’s a convenience store at the end of the block.” He pulled a small package of corndogs from one of the bags. “That’s where I got _these_.”

“It can wait until you eat,” Tony told him, amused by the other. He was like a big, happy, incredibly animated, puppy – and the older man had a feeling it wasn’t just from meeting him. “Come and sit down with us. Tell me about yourself…”

Ned’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

“Of course.”

Ned was Peter’s best friend. Tony figured that he might as well learn everything that he could about him.

><><><>><><>> 

“He seems like a nice enough guy.”

Peter nodded.

“He’s been my best friend for a long time. Since high school. If he liked _guys_, I’d have lost my virginity a long time ago, I bet.”

Tony smiled, sliding his hand along Peter’s chest, under his shirt.

“Then I’m glad he _doesn’t_.”

That made Peter smile, and he stretched, luxuriating in the older man’s touch, and stretching under him, arching his back, slightly, silently asking for more.

Tony leaned over, but just as he pulled Peter’s shirt up to bare his stomach – noticing, idly, that all the love bites he’d put on the boy the last time he’d been there were faded – Peter sneezed.

Three times, in rapid succession.

Tony chuckled, and pulled back, handing Peter a tissue from the box that Ned had gone to purchase before he left.

“No nookie, tonight, honey,” he said, brushing a chaste kiss against Peter’s forehead, instead.

“I’m okay.”

Peter definitely was interested – as Tony could plainly tell.

“It’ll wait. I’d rather you not give me your cold.”

“A cold isn’t transmitted by sex,” Peter reminded him.

“I didn’t say it was,” the billionaire pointed out, pulling the blankets up over Peter and tucking them around him. “But you don’t want me to get sick, do you?” He asked. “It’s hard to be the world’s greatest superhero if your head is stuffed up.”

Peter harrumphed, unconvinced, and obviously disappointed, but he didn’t argue.

“You’ll still sleep with me, though, right?”

“Yes. Of course.”

Even if he wanted to sleep elsewhere – and he _didn’t_ – there wasn’t much choice, really. There wasn’t another bed in the place.

Tony dosed Peter with some of the cold medicine that Ned had brought, and then went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, dried off and then walked out with only a towel wrapped around his waist, which he dropped before sliding under the blankets with Peter.

“Stay on your own side, now, baby boy,” he teased, tenderly, even as he gathered Peter into his arms, holding him close, and tucking his head under his chin.

Peter’s hand slid along Tony’s stomach, but stopped right above his pelvis, which made Tony growl in disapproval. He reached between them and slid Peter’s hand lower, and made a satisfied noise when he felt the slim fingers wrap around him.

“Just a little, daddy?”

“Go to sleep, Peter baby. Tomorrow we’ll see how you feel.”


	18. 18

It was a long night.

Feeling miserable, Peter tossed, coughed and sneezed all night. He’d drift off to sleep, only to wake from a coughing fit, or a sneezing fit, and would then sniff a few times, trying to clear his nose, and shift in the bed, trying to find a comfortable position.

Tony, of course, would wake every time Peter so much as moved beside him, and he was constantly reaching for a tissue and either handing it to Peter, or holding it against his nose so he could blow.

Then the boy would either curl up against him, cuddling close because he was miserable and wanted company, or he would leave a space between them because he felt warm and didn’t want the extra body heat Tony was generating anywhere near him.

The older man would croon, softly, to him, caressing whatever part of him was closest, and then Peter would still for a while – until he woke from another coughing fit, later. Then it would all start over, again.

Sometime toward the wee hours of the morning, he finally settled into a restless sleep, with Tony’s arms wrapped around him.

><<<>><<>< 

The smell of something amazing woke Tony. It was rich, and buttery and there was definitely cinnamon involved.

He opened his eyes, and found the room was still dark, but the faint light coming through Peter’s only window gave promise to the fact that dawn probably wasn’t too far away.

Tony looked over at Peter, but he couldn’t see too much, other than the vague outline of his baby’s sleeping form. He carefully brushed his fingers against his forehead, testing for fever, but didn’t feel too much warmth. Of course, if the fever had been serious the night before, Tony would have gathered his reluctant baby and taken him to an urgent care or ER. As it was, it was low-grade.

Just enough to make Peter miserable, but not enough to worry Tony too much. Not yet, at least.

Peter stirred at the touch, and cuddled even closer to his bare side.

“Morning?”

“It’s still early, honey,” he whispered. “Go to sleep.”

“Do you smell cinnamon rolls?”

“Is that what it is?”

“I don’t know, for sure,” he admitted, sleepily. “I can’t smell anything, right now, but it’s about the right time for them to start making them…”

“It smells amazing. No wonder you like living here.”

Peter gave a soft sound of agreement and started to say something, but he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, instead.

Tony considered getting up, getting dressed and going down to the bakery and getting a roll or two, but he was warm, and comfortable, and he didn’t want to get up, just then. It was ridiculously hard to leave Peter’s side. He toyed, briefly, with the notion of waking him up, again, and fucking him senseless, but he settled for sucking a hickey into the sleeping boy’s neck before he went back to sleep.

><><><><> 

Peter woke him, next.

Tony was aware of hands holding him, warm breath moistening his shoulder and something hard and insistent pressing against his hip, retreating, and then making its presence known again, in a slow and steady rhythm.

He opened his eyes, and the daylight streaming into the apartment around the window shade told him that it was much later in the morning than it had been. He turned his head, looking at Peter, and found that the boy’s eyes were closed, he was clinging to Tony and was rutting against him, slowly but effectively, to judge by how hard the boy was.

He gave a purely mental groan, realizing that Peter wasn’t even awake. He was just taking care of his morning wood – and was probably in the middle of a very good dream to judge by his actions.

Tony was only so strong, he told himself, as he turned, slightly, so he was belly to belly with Peter. Now the boy’s cock was soaking his own, as it brushed him, precum drooling on Tony’s lower abdomen and pelvis. Tony slid his hand to his cock and began stroking himself in the same rhythm as Peter’s hips were moving, feeling himself swelling quickly in response.

“That’s it, baby,” he whispered, tenderly, into Peter’s ear. “Rub that pretty cock of yours against daddy…”

Peter whimpered, reacting to Tony’s loving voice, even in his sleep. His motions sped up a little and Tony moved his hand from his cock to Peter’s, pulling his boxers down to free it, and then allowing it to slide through his palm as Peter’s breathing began to hasten, a little.

“Pretty baby, Peter…” he crooned. “Getting daddy all wet. Slicking me up so I can fuck you using your own juice to lube you. Keep going baby,” he encouraged, pressing kisses against Peter’s ear. “That’s so good, baby. You’re fucking amazing.”

With a soft grunt of release, Peter’s grip on Tony tightened and he climaxed, his face buried in the older man’s shoulder and his cock spasming in Tony’s hand, cum slicking them deliciously, and his moans making Tony’s cock throb with excitement.

“Good boy, baby,” he praised the still somehow sleeping boy. “You’re so obedient for daddy – even asleep. Now daddy’s going to reward his baby…”

He pulled out of Peter’s grip, carefully, aroused at the thought of seeing if he could keep Peter asleep for the first part of what was to come (and he smiled at the pun, even as he pushed the blankets back to allow himself to see what he was doing).

He rolled Peter onto his belly, pulling the boxers off, completely, now, and parting his thighs to present him to Tony, properly.

“All mine,” Tony said with loving approval, reaching around, first, and sliding his palm against Peter’s stomach to harvest the cum that was coating the boy. He spread it into Peter’s ass crack, his finger already beginning to slide into his tight hole.

The boy moaned, pressing back, still not as awake as he was asleep, although Tony could tell he was definitely starting to rouse. The older man applied another finger, beginning to stretch his baby and already getting his knees into position to make Peter’s thighs part just a little more, his cock jutting between the two of them, hard and eager, now.

Using Peter’s cum that he brought from his own stomach, Tony lubed himself up and pressed his cock against Peter’s entrance, guiding the head with one hand, and holding Peter down with the other.

“That’s my baby,” he whispered, as he began forcing his way inside the boy’s anxious hole. “I love you so much, little boy. Going to fill my baby with his daddy’s cock.”

><><><><>

Peter woke slowly and wonderfully.

He was almost immediately aware that he was on his belly, and that Tony was behind him, and between his legs.

He might have been startled – that wasn’t something he was accustomed to, of course – but he heard Tony’s soft whispers praising him, even as he felt the wonderfully talented fingers playing with him. He moaned, pressing back against the invasion, reveling in the feeling of being held down by the hand that was firmly in the middle of his back. Tony was making sure he knew who the daddy was, and it was enough to make Peter start to get hard, again.

“Daddy…” he whispered, turning his head, trying to see that look Tony got in his expression when he was sliding into him.

“Okay, baby?” Tony asked, already halfway inside him.

“Yes… please…”

“There’s no hurry, honey,” Tony reminded him. “Relax and enjoy the ride.”

_He_ certainly going to.

><><><><>< 

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” Tony said, much later.

Peter was firmly engulfed in his daddy’s embrace, but he lifted his head so he could look up at him.

“Me? Why?”

“Seducing me like that.” Tony bent and kissed Peter – in for a penny, in for a pound, after all. “I wasn’t going to make love to you until you were healthier.”

“It felt good.”

“Yes, it did.” He tucked Peter’s head back under his chin, feeling the need to have that warm body firmly in his arms. “You’re going to spend the day in bed, got it?”

“Yeah. I’m already a few days behind on my classes, but I can catch up.”

“Good.” He kissed the top of Peter’s head. ”Are you hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go take a shower, honey,” he suggested. “Then I’ll make us breakfast, and we’ll find something to do to keep you occupied, today.”

He smirked at the suddenly hopeful expression on Peter’s face, and the hunger in his pretty brown eyes.

“Something a little less physical,” he added, kissing him, again.

He’d created a monster. But he wasn’t complaining.

><><><> 

It was four days before Tony decided that Peter was over his cold enough that he probably didn’t need his daddy hovering over him, any longer.

Not that Peter was complaining, too much, about having him there. Tony was attentive. He was constantly checking on him, making sure he was eating, was getting plenty of fluids, and was getting enough rest

He was also making sure that Peter was thoroughly satiated sexually – which might have delayed Peter’s recovery from his illness, but certainly helped him sleep better.

Out of bed, Tony was exactly what he thought a proper daddy should be to his sugar baby. It was a new role for him, but one that he found himself jumping into headlong. He made sure Peter had everything that he needed; including setting up an agreement with the bakery downstairs to make sure that Peter would always have fresh bread, rolls, and pastries delivered directly to him a couple times a week. He went shopping for groceries, leaving Peter sleeping off a heavy lunch, and when the boy had woken, the pantry was stuffed with all the staples needed (and a lot that weren’t) to make sure Peter wouldn’t have to shop for anything but produce for several weeks.

He’d also gone to the bank, again, and had filled the jar on the fridge while Peter was sleeping, assuming (correctly) that he would put the money in the bank and use it as needed.

In bed, it was even more satisfying – to both of them.

Peter was the center of Tony’s world, just then, and it showed. The young man was beginning to catch on to the older man’s patterns, and was learning how best to please him – which was incredibly important to Peter.

When Tony was feeling the need or the desire to be dominating, he would invariably put Peter on his stomach, lifting his hips and taking him from behind. Almost always, his hand would be on Peter’s back, holding him down and ‘forcing’ him to submit to whatever Tony wanted to do to him.

It was exciting to Peter to be submissive to Tony. To beg him to fill him, to moan and shudder under him and whine when Tony was forceful. There was never pain involved; Tony was rough in his eagerness, sometimes, but never cruel and always careful, even when it seemed that he was frenzied in his chase to release.

When Tony was in a more tender mood, he’d have Peter on his back, under him, and would lock those wonderful brown eyes onto Peter’s, slowly laying claim to the boy while crooning praise, compliments and tender words of love to him. Peter would bring his legs around Tony’s hips to hold him close and would savor the slow, steady lovemaking that was just as wonderful to Peter.

He was Tony’s, and they both knew it.

><><><><> 

“I’m going to miss you…”

Tony nodded, hugging Peter, close.

“I’ll call you when I get home. Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

“I’m good, daddy,” Peter told him, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. “We can chat, tonight?”

“Of course.” Tony kissed him, looking at the jet, and the steward who was waiting, patiently, at the stairway that led into the plane. “You’re going to class, tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“And break begins in two weeks, right?”

“Uh huh.”

“That’s so long. How am I going to be without you in my arms for that long, sweet boy?”

Peter whined, softly, and lifted his chin, baring his neck for Tony to nuzzle.

“I love you, daddy.”

They both were quiet for a long moment at the words. Peter tensed, realizing that they hadn’t actually spoken of love, before, just the pleasures that came with the relationship that they had been sharing. It was too early to speak of anything so binding, but it had slipped off his tongue, easily, as if it had been the most natural thing in the world to say.

Tony trembled, despite the rare Pacific Northwest sunshine that was warming them, and he kissed Peter’s neck, tenderly.

“I love you, too, baby.”

Then he was gone, and Peter watched as the door closed on the jet, it rolled to the end of the private airfield runway, and a moment later, it was gone, too.

He smiled, hugging himself, clinging to the words that had certainly sounded sincere.

His daddy loved him.


	19. 19

Peter was sitting in the library with Ned and MJ when his phone rang. Ned grinned, excited, hearing the Ironman ringtone, and he looked at MJ.

“That’s Tony Stark.” He made a face that was supposed to be cool and collected, but was really a little excited. “_I_ just call him Tony.”

Since they were in an isolated corner, Peter answered the phone, activating the facetime and smiling at the way MJ rolled her eyes. Tony’s handsome face suddenly filled his screen.

_“Hi, baby…”_

Peter thought that he looked worried, but the greeting was filled with love.

“Hi, daddy. You’re early.”

_“Yes, I know. That’s why I’m calling, actually. I’m going to miss our call, tonight, and I didn’t want you to worry.”_

“Is everything alright?”

_“I have to leave town. It’s an Avenger thing – and unexpected. I’ll be back in a few days, but I don’t know when I’ll be able to call.”_

“Oh.”

Now Peter felt a little worried and it must have showed in his expression.

_“Don’t worry, honey. I’m Ironman, remember? FRIDAY will keep me out of trouble.”_

Peter nodded; Tony had told him all about his AI, and had even introduced him to it. Her.

“You’ll be careful, though, right?”

_“Of course. We’re shooting for this to be done in a few days – a week, at the most. If you need anything, call Pepper Potts at the tower – she knows all about us, and she knows you have top priority.”_

“Alright. I’ll miss you.”

_“And I’ll be thinking of you the entire time,”_ Tony told him. _“I love you.”_

Peter smiled – especially when he saw Ned’s jaw drop at the proclamation.

“I love you, too, daddy.”

_“Do you need anything?”_

“Just you.”

Tony’s smile was tender

_“God, you’re amazing, Peter.”_ He turned, nodding at something that someone off the screen must have said before turning back. _“I need to go. Bye, Ned.”_

Ned grinned.

“Bye, Tony.”

The phone call was disconnected.

“I wonder where he’s _going_…” Ned said, still feeling the thrill of the fact that _Tony Stark_ knew his name – and had spoken to him.

“Probably to Africa,” MJ said, shrugging.

“Why do you say that?” Peter asked.

“I heard about a coup that was being attempted in some obscure, isolationist country in Africa. There’s a lot of political mechanisms going on, but it’s looking bad. If it went worse than the reports are letting on, then whoever is in charge over there might have called for some help from bigger guns than his own. Or her own.”

“Huh.” Peter didn’t doubt her; MJ was far more knowledgeable about current affairs than he was. “I wonder-“

“What’s the place called?” Ned asked, her.

“Wakanda. Don’t bother looking it up, you won’t find much.”

“Then how do you know about it?”

“Because my dad works at the state department,” she reminded him.

Duh.

“I wish I knew what he was going to be doing…”

“It’s probably going to be dangerous,” Ned told him. “But he’s right; he’s _Ironman_. No one is going to screw with him. You’ll see.”

“You’re going out there for break?” MJ asked.

“Yeah. He should be back by then. I hope.”

“You know what you _should_ do?” Ned said, suddenly animated with the excitement of his own idea. “You should go out early. Be waiting for him when he comes home. Surprise him. Like he did when you were sick.”

“That’s a terrible idea,” MJ said, shaking her head.

Both guys looked at her.

“Why?”

“What if he’s hurt, or something, while he’s there? Is he _really_ going to want you to see him when he’s not at his best? It’ll shatter the daddy illusion.”

She didn’t, necessarily, approve of just how sickening sweet the two were, but she had to admit that Peter looked happy every time he mentioned Tony Stark in a conversation.

“I think it’s a great idea, Peter,” Ned said.

“Of course he does; it’s _his_ idea.”

<>>><<>> 

Ned watched as Peter went through his apartment, packing a small bag with a few changes of clothing, his laptop and a handful of toiletries.

“Sure you don’t want me to come? I could keep you company until he comes back, then I’ll get out of the way…”

Peter shook his head, knowing that Ned didn’t like the idea of Peter being alone in a city as large as New York.

“No. I’m okay. Thanks.”

“Can I have your bread while you’re gone?”

“Yeah. Someone will need to eat it, or it’ll get stale. You can crash here, too, if you want.”

Ned lived in an only slightly larger place, but he had two other guys there, and Peter knew it could get crowded and annoying. One of the reasons he counted himself lucky to not have roommates.

“Thanks. When does your plane leave?”

“At noon.”

“And you’ll call when you get there, so I know you made it safe?”

“Yes.”

Peter was excited, really. He’d taken some of the money from the jar and had purchased a plane ticket to New York, as well as reserving a room in a modest hotel that had the claim to fame of being the closest one Peter cold find to Stark Tower. He'd wait until Tony returned and then surprise him.

“Take a lot of pictures,” Ned told him, flopping onto the sofa. “Not pictures of you guys having _sex_, or anything,” he clarified. “Just New York, in general – and _Tony_ to be specific.”

Peter nodded.

“I will.”

><><><>< 

“The next time you need help, call Bruce Wayne,” Tony told Steve over the phone as he pulled into his spot in the parking garage.

_“I did_,” came the response. “_He was busy. You’re home?”_

“Just pulled in. I’m going to sleep for a week. But if something happens, call.”

Of course.

Rogers’ voice was amused.

_“I will. Thanks for the assist.”_

The call ended and Tony turned the car off. He got out, reaching for his bag from the back seat, and walked to the elevator, feeling about as tired as he could remember feeling, and stretching his right shoulder as well as he could.

“FRIDAY?” he said, exiting the elevator. “Call Peter. Put him on the living room display.”

As Tony walked through the door of the apartment, Peter’s image came up on the living room display. The boy smiled.

_“Hi, daddy. Are you home?”_

Tony felt better, already. He smiled, in response to Peter’s.

“Just walked in. What are you doing? Got time to talk?”

“_I always have time for my daddy_,” Peter told him. _“Is everything alright? Anyone hurt?”_

“Nah. It went smooth,” Tony assured him. “Steve is a good team leader; his plans are designed to make sure no one get hurt. My shoulder is a little sore, but that’s something that will be fixed with a massage.”

“_Want me to give you a massage, daddy?”_ Peter asked. Tony decided that he sounded breathless, already. “_Do you need your baby to strip you down, climb onto you and rub my hands all over your body?”_

“God, Peter,” Tony said, sliding his hand down into his lap. “That’s exactly what I need, baby boy. You naked, right here.”

_“And if I was there?”_ Peter asked. _“What would you do to me?”_

“After you were naked and finished massaging me?” Tony asked, stroking his cock, now, idly, watching his baby’s face as Peter watched him, knowing that Peter could see what he was doing. “I’d run my hands along that perfect body of yours, honey. Find your cock with my mouth and suck you until you were feeding me your sweet jism.”

_“Yes… I want that, daddy_,” Peter told him, breathless.

Tony couldn’t see the back ground on the phone display, so he couldn’t tell if Peter was in his apartment or not. He figured he was someplace private, which was enough to allow the boy to talk dirty to Tony, but he’d been hoping for a little mutual masturbation – and he loved watching while Peter jerked himself off to Tony’s dirty talk.

“So do I, Peter. I’d put you on your belly, then… my perfect baby under me. Open your legs so I could see your beautiful, tight, ass… slide myself into you and hold you down while you took me deep. Slammed –“

_“Someone’s at the door,”_ FRIDAY interrupted.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?” he was just getting started. Just got his cock nice and hard, was getting a little precum, making it slick. “Tell them to go away.”

_“You’ll want to get it,”_ FRIDAY assured him. _“It’s important.”_

Tony stood up, tucking his cock into his slacks with a grunt of annoyance. Annoyed enough that he didn’t care who it was, they were going to see him with a cock bulge in his pants, and if they didn’t like it, then that was too fucking bad, wasn’t it?

He walked over and opened the door, ready to ream whoever it was, and stared, shocked, when he found Peter standing there, beautiful smile on his beautiful face and his wonderful eyes lit up with happiness.

“Peter…”

“Hi daddy,” the boy said, holding his phone and looking Tony over. “Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?”


	20. 20

“What are you doing here, baby?” Tony asked, still shocked at the sudden appearance of the person he most wanted to see, just then.

Surely the universe didn’t love him so much that it was willing to do this for him?

“I thought I’d surprise you,” the boy replied, looking pleased with himself. “I’ve been camped out, close by, all day, hoping you’d get home and I could come make you feel better.”

“Wow…”

“Can I come in?” he asked, pointedly. “Or is your _New York_ baby hiding under the bed, or something?”

The older man smiled, and pulled Peter through the door, closing it behind him and pulling him into his arms. He chuckled, burying his face in Peter’s curls.

“I only have one baby, honey…” he said, feeling the sting of tears, and feeling ridiculous for crying happy tears just because his baby had surprised him, so wonderfully. “And he’s the most amazing, beautiful… thoughtful…”

“Getting smooshed…” Peter added in a muffled voice, and Tony realized that he was holding Peter, tightly – maybe a little more tightly than absolutely necessary.

The older man loosened his hold, just enough to allow Peter to breathe, but still held him, firm.

“I’m so glad you’re here…”

Peter hugged him as hard as he could, knowing he wasn’t as strong as Tony, and he couldn’t hurt him by doing so.

“Me, too, daddy… Are you ready for that massage, now?”

“I need a shower, first, honey,” Tony told him, releasing him and staring at him, still surprised – although the shock was quickly turning into delight. “Why don’t you come wash my back for me?”

Peter nodded, looking around the apartment.

“Nice place.”

“Thank you. It just became much nicer.”

Tony slid an arm around the boy and walked him into his bedroom, and then began undressing; shoes, socks, shirt and then pants and boxers all being dropped carelessly to the floor. Peter sat on the edge of the huge bed and watched with interest, and Tony arched an eyebrow at him.

“Are you going to get in the shower dressed?”

Peter blushed, and smiled.

“Just enjoying the show, daddy.”

“Enjoy it with less clothing,” Tony ordered, assuming his rightful role, now.

Peter stood up and undressed, as well, trying to go slow so Tony could enjoy the strip-tease, but eager, now, too. He dropped his boxers at his feet and stepped out of them and was immediately caught in a hungry kiss when his daddy stepped up and bent to claim his lips, his large hands coming down to Peter’s hips and holding him.

The boy felt Tony’s cock, hard and eager against his stomach, and he shivered.

“Daddy…” he murmured, nuzzling Tony’s neck and kissing his jaw. “You’re so hard…”

“And a lot bigger than a roll of quarters, just for the record…”

Peter chuckled and slid his hand down between them, feeling Tony tense as he caressed his length with eager fingers.

“Definitely.”

Tony kissed him, again; light butterfly kisses peppering Peter’s cheek and lips, and then he carefully stepped back, freeing himself from Peter’s grasp.

“Come on, honey…”

He took Peter into the well appointed bathroom, which was almost as big as Peter’s entire apartment. He didn’t give him too much time to look around, though, as a hand brought him over to the walk in shower area – so large that it didn’t even have a door. It was just tiled off with a couple of drains and more than one showerhead.

The water came on, startling Peter, since Tony hadn’t turned any knobs, but it was already the perfect temperature, so there wasn’t any shock of cold water to cut the mood between the two of them. Tony’s strong hands guided Peter to the spray, and he reached for the shampoo, first, and lathered Peter’s hair.

“Daddy will take care of his baby boy,” he told him, kissing his nose, before continuing with washing his hair. “We’ll get you cleaned, and then we’ll get me cleaned, and then we’ll both get very dirty. How does that sound, honey?”

“Great.”

Peter couldn’t see the look of love in Tony’s eyes, because his were closed against the shampoo that was being rinsed out of his hair. He could hear it, though, despite the dirty words, and he smiled, spitting out vanilla scented shampoo when it found his mouth.

Tony chuckled and one of his fingers gently pried Peter’s mouth open, pressing his tongue to hold it open as he turned the boy’s face to the water to allow him to rinse his mouth out. Then he reached for the conditioner and finished washing Peter’s hair with efficient motions that were as sensual as they were careful.

A sponge with body wash followed, and Tony’s hands were suddenly soap and everywhere on Peter. The boy felt his knees go weak as he was thoroughly cleaned, and then rinsed, and then cleaned again – although this time Tony’s focus was his cock and his ass. At least, that was where his hands ended up the most frequently.

“You’re so sexy, baby,” Tony murmured, allowing his hard cock to slide against Peter’s soapy rear, and along his crack. “I’m so glad you’re here. So eager to put this inside you…”

Peter moaned, pressing back against him and reaching for a support bar that had to have been put in the shower for that very purpose.

“Please, daddy… I need you…”

“Not, yet, honey,” Tony told him, pulling away to keep himself from giving in to Peter’s pleading. “Wash me, first, then we’ll go to the bed so I can do things right.”

He turned the boy and handed him the sponge and body wash.

“Besides,” he said. “You still owe me a massage.”

Peter washed Tony, thoroughly, from head to toe, kneeling in the shower in order to do it right. If his mouth strayed to that throbbing cock and his hands rolled Tony’s heavy balls in his grasp a little longer than was technically needed to make sure he was clean… well, who could blame him for that? Tony was beautiful, and Peter was addicted to him.

The older man groaned when Peter took him in his mouth and he didn’t pull away, despite what he’d said, earlier.

“Do you want to suck daddy off?”

Peter nodded, his hand holding Tony’s shaft, his lips closed over the head, while his tongue was already working along the sensitive flesh. Tony sighed with pleasure and pressed his hips just a little forward, giving in to the desire to allow Peter’s mouth to make him climax. As long as it had been for him, Tony was sure he’d have no trouble getting hard, again, so that he could claim his baby’s ass.

And it would take the edge off for him, so he could focus on Peter, first.

“Go ahead, baby…” Tony crooned, watching as Peter worked his cock under the gentle spray of the shower. “Show daddy how much you love his cock…”

The boy responded with enthusiasm.

Not a lot of skill, yet, but plenty of eagerness to off-set that, and Tony found that he was the one reaching for the support bar while Peter licked him, sucked on him and fondled him with hands, tongue and lips. He worked Tony’s cock as if it were a quickly melting icicle and Tony responded appropriately.

One hand held the bar, but the other was on Peter’s head, holding the boy in position, although allowing him to set how much of Tony’s cock he took in when he tried to slurp him down. Peter hadn’t mastered deep-throating, yet – and that was fine. What he was doing was more than enough to have Tony tensing far sooner than expected, his balls tightening and his cock getting even harder – as if that were even possible.

“Here we go, baby,” Tony told him, to keep from startling Peter when his hand tightened on his hair. Just in case he hadn’t yet learned to recognize the imminent climax that was building. “Swallow it all, Peter… drink daddy down…”

He came, then, egged on by his own words and Peter’s reaction to them. The boy’s lips clamped down on the head of his cock, and his tongue started flicking against the underside, where he was most sensitive. One hand held the shaft, and the other teased Tony’s balls, and with a groan the older man jerked several times, letting loose a torrent of hot cum into Peter’s willing mouth.

“Jesus, baby…” Tony gasped, watching as Peter milked him. “Fuck… keep it up…”

Peter did just that, showing no signs of hesitating as he swallowed everything Tony gave him and then tried to stroke more out of him, until Tony was finally reduced to simply shuddering his final release and running his fingers through Peter’s wet hair.

The boy gave the head of his cock a final, tender kiss, as he pulled away to look up at Tony.

“I’ve been waiting forever to do that to you…”

Tony smiled, pulling Peter to his feet and kissing him. Not _forever_, since he’d blown him back in Seattle, not that long ago, or so. But it was well worth the wait.

“You did great, baby boy…” he assured him. “Come on, though. We’re just getting started.”

He pulled him out of the shower the water turning off, automatically, and then reached for a couple of towels.


	21. 21

They returned to the bedroom cleaner (and damper) than before, and Tony sat down on the edge of his bed before pulling Peter into his arms, parting his legs so the boy could come right up against his body and Tony could rest his cheek against Peter’s flat stomach.

“The shower loosened up the muscles that were so tight,” he told him, brushing a kiss against the boy’s ribs. “I can forgo the massage, for now, so I can focus on paying some attention to you.”

He’d had a fine blowjob, after all, and was well aware that Peter was achingly hard, still.

“I don’t mind,” came the sincere reply. “I’d like a chance to rub my hands all over your body.”

Tony wrapped his arms around the boy’s hips, dipping his head and catching Peter’s cock in his mouth before he realized what was happening. Tony had no problem deepthroating the boy; not only was he far more experienced in such matters, but Peter’s cock wasn’t as large as Tony’s. Or as thick.

There was a soft groan and the boy whimpered in pleasure as Tony pulled back, just a little, and began to lavish attention on his throbbing cock, focusing on the head one moment, then going to the shaft, and Peter’s balls, before returning to the head, again.

Peter didn’t last long under Tony’s experienced mouth, and he was soon climaxing, his hips thrusting his cock into Tony’s mouth, and his hands clutching the older man’s hair, tightly.

“Daddy… please… yes… oh, God…”

It was music to Tony’s ears, really, and he finished the boy with a flourish, drinking him down as fast as his spasming body could produce that hot cum that Tony loved so much.

“Don’t argue with me, honey,” Tony said, kissing his belly once more to soften the reprimand. “Daddy gets to decide what we do, right?”

“Yes, daddy.”

And just like that, the reminder of their roles had Peter back in his proper place, submitting to whatever Tony wanted to do.

Which was everything, really.

The older man pressed Peter down onto his bed, admiring the view for a long moment as he did. He had his baby in his own bed, now, and the boy belonged there, Tony decided. He was going to have to have a long discussion with Peter about moving to New York. There were good schools, here, and while it was ridiculously expensive to live there, that wouldn’t be a problem for Peter.

Tony wanted him here, in his apartment In his bed. Permanently in his life. He’d just have to explain that to Peter, who would almost certainly come up with all kinds of arguments, but would eventually give in. Tony could convince him. Not with money – which he knew Peter wasn’t as interested in as Tony wanted him to be – but with Tony, himself. He was addicted to Peter, and knew Peter was addicted to him.

He’d just have to remind the boy of that. Would have to convince him that it would be far more enjoyable for both of them if Peter didn’t live thousands of miles away.

Starting with tonight.

“You’re so beautiful,” Tony whispered, looming over Peter as he nudged his thighs apart and took his place between them. He bent and kissed him, long and hungrily, his tongue teasing Peter’s, his teeth catching the boy’s lower lip, in a very careful nibble.

Peter arched against him, flushing with pleasure at the praise and the attention.

“More, daddy…” he begged. “Please…?”

The older man made an approving noise and his kisses shifted lower, to Peter’s neck, where he kissed and licked, but wasn’t ready to mar his perfect skin with more love bites, just then. His hand preceded his mouth, and he left a trail of goosebumps and damp skin as he worked his way back to Peter’s cock, where he went to work, once more, sucking him with the same enthusiasm as he’d had the very first time he’d pulled him into his mouth.

Only when Peter had emptied himself once again did Tony finally pull away enough to reach for the tube of lube and roll Peter onto his stomach. The boy keened, arching against Tony’s invading fingers when the older man began stretching him, preparing him for his daddy’s cock, and brushing his finger against Peter’s prostrate simply because he loved the noises that Peter made when he did.

When Tony finally took him, it was loving, but left absolutely no doubt in either of their minds who was in control. He had Peter pinned under his heavier weight, with his hand firmly between his shoulder blades, keeping him where he wanted him to be. The boy writhed in ecstasy, but didn’t try to move out from under him, and he pressed back against each thrust of Tony’s cock, moaning in pleasure and begging his daddy to take him. To make him his. To never let him go.

All of which Tony had every intention of doing.

He shifted his hands to Peter’s hips, pulling him back against each thrust, his breathing coming in harsh gasps as he drew closer to his climax.

“Who do you belong to, baby?” he asked, harsh with excitement.

“You. You! _You_…!”

Each thrust brought another cry of pleasure, and Tony’s thrust were getting shorter and harder, now.

“You’re _mine_, Peter…” Tony told him, driving deep a final time and moving his hands to the bedding on either side of the boy’s head as he came, exploding in the boy and now pinning him with his weight almost completely resting on him. “All mine. Only mine. _Say it, baby_…”

_“I’m yours, daddy_…” Peter cried, frantically rutting his aching cock against the bedspread, trying to get enough friction to climax, once more. “Please, daddy… please… I need…”

Tony thrust himself into Peter’s now soaking hole a few more times, lazily, enjoying just how desperate Peter was and giving himself a moment to catch his breath.

“Easy, baby,” he cooed, gentling the boy’s actions with a touch. “Let’s take care of that, together…”

He pulled out and once more lifted Peter’s hips a little, giving him the space that he needed to reach around and find Peter’s cock with his hand. It was only a matter of a few strokes and several dirty phrases whispered in Peter’s ear, and the boy was climaxing, again, making a mess of the top blanket – which was already showing signs of their loving.

Tony held Peter while he shuddered, and crooned praise and love into his ear until he stilled under him. Then it was a simple matter to shift the two of them enough to get under the blankets and gather Peter’s now satiated body into his arms, tucking his head under his chin.

“I’m so glad you’re here, honey,” Tony told him, sincerely. “I thought tonight was going to be a lonely night – at least, once I got off the phone with you. You’ve made it so much better.”

“Yeah?”

He could hear the weariness in Peter’s voice, and feel it in the way that he was resting his head against his shoulder. His baby was falling asleep in his arms.

“Absolutely. I love you. You know that, right? I’ve told you enough times that you believe it, don’t you?”

“Mm-hmmm… I love you, too daddy…”

The slurred speech made Tony smile and give up for the night. There was time enough to have the discussion that he wanted to have, and to make his arguments. He’d try to think of every objection Peter might come up with and have a counter ready for it. For now, it was enough that he was holding him in his arms, and he pressed a kiss against the top of his head.

“Go to sleep, baby boy. Daddy will hold you…”

Peter sighed, sleepily, and pressed his face against Tony’s chest, now, breathing deeply of the scent of their loving, and the smell of the man he wanted to be with.

Time enough later to talk to his daddy about maybe transferring to Columbia or someplace closer, and being able to see him more than they did, already. Tony might come up with a few reasons why Peter shouldn’t live in New York, but the boy would simply remind him that he was hi baby, and it was Tony’s responsibility to take care of him. And it was impossible to do that properly from 3000 miles away.

Secure in the arms that he loved so much, Peter did as he was told, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The END
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
